


我搞了我女儿的老师

by Bittersugar



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: “那你想不想让她做你妈妈？”这次Laura终于抬头看了他一眼，冷静地回答道：“Summers老师是男人，男人是不能做妈妈的。你是我Dad，我可以让他做我Daddy。”Logan一头雾水，甚至都没来得及激动Laura叫了他爸爸。“等等，你的老师不是Jean Grey吗？”Laura翻了个白眼：“她不是我的老师，我的老师叫Scott Summers。”她放下叉子，跪到椅子上和Logan平视，郑重其事地说：“我不想让他做我妈妈，但我想让他做我Daddy。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 步入中年危机的单亲爸爸狼叔勇敢求爱的故事，狼3后的治愈产物

老实讲，Logan对此并不抱太大希望。

 

Charles Xavier虽然在教育孩子上颇有建树，甚至还创办了属于自己的学校，但Logan不认为他手下的老师们会是Laura的对手。更何况，Charles到现在都没找到和Erik一起养孩子的方法。

 

他用了一个星期的时间才让Laura开口，更是在整整一个月的鸡同鸭讲后才让女孩说了英语。Logan不知道Xavier学校的人有什么魔力，但他很清楚自家丫头有多大能耐。

 

一说到Laura，Logan又觉得头疼。他风流不羁了小半辈子，压根不知道这孩子是什么时候留下的种。他曾经以为是什么恶意欺骗，毕竟那女人一声不响地把孩子留下来后就消失了。Logan想把她丢出去——至少是像哄狗那样把那孩子的包丢出去让她捡——但他硬是在一场和女孩的角力中输了。

 

当时不请自来、还没来得及被他赶出去的Wade Wilson哈哈大笑，说看眼神就知道这绝对是Logan的种。

 

总之那天他除了把Wade扔出去以外，几乎什么都不记得了。

 

刚开始Logan和Laura相处得还算相安无事。男人白天出门去汽修店打工，丫头就在家扫荡吃的看电视。他们很少交谈，主要是Laura不回应他说的任何一句话。好在他不是个多么体贴的男人，这样的不逼不迫更容易让女孩卸下心防。

 

可自打Charles敲开房门的那一刻，事情就急转直下了。

 

小丫头穿着Logan的旧T恤去开门，脚上趿拉着的拖鞋大了不止一个码。她踢开Logan扔了一地的脏衣服，而Charles小心地避开里头没洗过的碗和油腻腻的外卖盒。

 

那天余下的时间里，这位原本性格温和的老人都在严肃地责骂Logan，其内容包括不给孩子提供教育、适合她的衣服、有营养的食物等等等等。期间Laura一直抱着零食认真地看电视，可Logan就是觉得这丫头在偷笑。

 

Logan是在退伍军人俱乐部认识的Charles，否则他真的想象不到自己还能有什么机会去认识这样一个家境显赫、举止优雅的老家伙。Charles那时负责给这些老兵们做心理疏通，虽然Logan只去过一次，可Xavier就是记住了这个人。Logan虽然有些粗鲁且暴躁，但心中还是把Charles当做亦兄亦父的存在。

 

他带着Laura去了商场，在和小姑娘新一轮的较量中再度败下阵来。

 

当女孩穿着新衣服、背着小书包一蹦一跳地往家里跑时，Logan还在认命地把大包小裹的东西从后座里拿出来。他们买了更多的零食和速食，还有一些乱七八糟的东西。可当Laura站在门口朝他招手催促他时，Logan又觉得养个女儿也挺不错。

 

他启动了洗衣机、清了外卖盒、洗了小山一样高的盘子和碗；而Laura把买来的东西堆在客厅里，坐在地板上一样一样地查看。

 

等Logan终于坐到沙发上，丫头已经把明天要带的东西装进了自己的小书包。趁着Laura看电视，他像个不放心的老父亲一样偷偷把女儿的包拽过来想要检查一下。可刚拉开拉链，他就觉得一个头两个大。

 

薯片、糖果、小饼干、巧克力、汽水、几本X战警的漫画......虽然Logan上学的时候也不是个好孩子，但不得不说他家丫头真的是青出于蓝而胜于蓝。

 

男人一言不发地把书包里的东西倒出来，Laura大吼一声扑过来就要抢他手里的包。两个人谁都不肯放手，两张相似的脸上几乎是一模一样的眼睛狠狠地瞪着彼此。

 

最终还是Logan先放了手，Laura一边警惕着他，一边迅速地将东西重新放回包里。讲道理向来不是Logan的强项，在经历一小时英语与西语的口舌之争后，两人达成了妥协。Logan同意Laura带巧克力和糖果，条件则是Laura必须带上课本、笔记本和笔。

 

看着女儿坐在零食堆里拿着两包糖果仔细比量，Logan第一次萌生了想要找个人稳定下来的想法。天啊，心好累，他捂着脸想到。

 

 

 

入学的过程搞得父女俩都十分紧张。

 

尽管对外宣称是转校生，但实际上Laura的文化课水平究竟到什么程度Logan毫不知晓。Charles再三保证过会把女孩安排到最好的班里，可男人就是没法放心。

 

Laura紧紧地拉着他的手，让Logan恨不得带着她转身逃跑。

 

Xavier开办的学校环境十分优美，看上去更像是富人居住的庄园。走读的孩子们在经过父女俩身边时报以好奇的目光，住宿的孩子们则把楼里搞得一片热闹。就在Logan打不定主意是送Laura进去还是像其他家长那样把孩子送到门口就离开，一位身材高挑、气质动人的红发美女施施然地从学校里走了出来。

 

Logan几乎是条件发射地想要捋一把头发、露出让女人们招架不住的痞气笑容去搭讪，却忽然发现Laura攥紧了他的手。

 

于是他只能清清嗓子，努力摆出一张家长脸。

 

“您就是Howlett先生吧？我是学校的老师，Jean Grey。”她与Logan握手后，便弯下腰与女孩对视，“你就是Laura吧？教授跟我说过你，你真是个漂亮的小姑娘。”

 

这话不知为何让自豪感胀满Logan的胸腔，当下便让他对这位红发的美人更有好感了。一些旖旎的念头在他脑中翩翩起舞，仿佛意识到什么的Laura狠狠地捏了把他的手。

 

“那我就先带Laura进去了，你可以在放学的时候来接她，Howlett先生。”

 

Logan和女儿对视一眼，便松开手将她交给Jean。可末了，他还是蹲下身揉了把小姑娘的头发：“要听话，你可别给我丢脸了，臭丫头。有什么事可以去找Chuck。”

 

小姑娘没说话，只是伸出手揽上他的脖子抱了他一下。Jean露出笑容：“你们感情真好。”

 

硬汉站起身摸摸鼻子，含糊地说还行。他又补充了几句：“她有点儿认生，不爱说话，有时候会说西语。有事可以打我的手机，我会马上过来的。”

 

女老师点点头：“好的，我会转告给Scott的。”

 

等等？Scott？那又是谁？

 

没等Logan追问出声，Jean便牵着Laura的手走进了学校。他一直看着女儿的背影消失在教学楼内，才转身离开。

 

 

 

这一整天Logan都有些心不在焉，同事们纷纷安慰他习惯就好，更有人劝他该安定下来好好过日子了。单亲爸爸带女儿，听上去确实挺不利于孩子的成长的。

 

挨到Laura放学几乎耗尽了Logan的全部耐心，天知道他今天抽了多少根烟。男人靠在皮卡上，视线在手表与教学楼上不断转换。孩子们引起的可爱躁动几乎和下课铃同时响起，Logan的神经也终于松懈下来。

 

孩子们三三两两地走出来，Logan清楚地瞅见自家丫头一看见他的皮卡，就撒腿飞奔过来的样子。他既高兴女儿如此想他，又暗自担忧Laura没有交到朋友。

 

Logan对皮卡对孩子来说可能有点儿高，但小姑娘继承了爸爸的好身手，很快就爬上车坐在了副驾驶的位置。没等Logan提醒，就主动系上了安全带。这让男人忍不住挑起眉，学校的教育成果竟然如此显著？看来Jean Grey真是个才貌双全的女人。

 

“今天怎么样？你喜欢学校吗？”

 

发动车子，皮卡花了些功夫才从被家长们的车占得满满登登的马路上开出来。他逐渐提速，希望能在Laura爱看的动画片开演前回家。

 

自家丫头使劲地点头，甚至打开书包恨不得现在就给爸爸分享第一天的经历。但Logan拍拍她的头，示意到他们可以回家再看。Laura晃荡着两条腿，哼着Logan听不懂的西语歌。

 

女孩没忍住在饭桌上就把东西给Logan展示今天的所学，她一会儿甚至还有作为作业的读书笔记要写。但由于Laura说西语，老师还特意为她列了张推荐书籍的清单。不过最叫Logan满意的，就是丫头的老师同样会讲西语，当女孩因为着急而蹦出那些让人无法理解的语言时，老师还能耐心地引导她、与她交流。

 

听到Laura和小组的成员成了朋友、还把糖果分给了组员后，Logan也就彻底放下心了。

 

不仅如此，Logan还注意到，虽然Laura还是不能好好地用自己的餐具，但起码吃相没有之前那般凶残了。

 

男人摸着下巴，所谓饱暖思淫欲，Jean Grey又出现在了他脑海中。看Laura的反应，应该也是对这位老师接受良好。而Logan，他自己的能耐自己最清楚，如果他愿意，想必世界上没有他追不到的女人。

 

“丫头，你觉得你的老师怎么样？”

 

女孩头也没抬，奋力用勺子挖着玉米粒往嘴里塞，含糊不清地用西语嘟囔了一句。

 

Logan用叉子敲了敲盘子：“英语。”

 

“我说挺好的。”女孩放下玉米碗，伸长胳膊去叉Logan那边的鸡块，男人叹了口气，把整个盘子端到她面前。

 

“那你想不想让她做你妈妈？”

 

这次Laura终于抬头看了他一眼，冷静地回答道：“Summers老师是男人，男人是不能做妈妈的。你是我Dad，我可以让他做我Daddy。”

 

Logan一头雾水，甚至都没来得及激动Laura叫了他爸爸。

 

“等等，你的老师不是Jean Grey吗？”

 

Laura翻了个白眼：“她不是我的老师，我的老师叫Scott Summers。”她放下叉子，跪到椅子上和Logan平视，郑重其事地说：“我不想让他做我妈妈，但我想让他做我Daddy。”

 

Howlett先生既觉得头疼，又觉得心累。


	2. Chapter 2

Laura握着牛奶杯，一言不发地看着坐在对面的男人。Logan眼底带着黑，显然是睡眠不足的样子。她猜大概是跟昨天的事有关，可那事是他自己提的，在那之前，Laura无辜地表示她从没想过让Summers老师做自己的小爸。

 

Howlett喝着自己的咖啡，暗自思索着新的对策。昨天他和自家丫头鸡同鸭讲地大吵了一架，但基本都是Laura在说，而他则在“你说什么”和“说英语”之间无限循环。

 

不管这个人究竟是谁、长什么样子，Scott Summers已经是Logan的人生清单上最讨厌的人了。在Logan的想象中，这家伙不外乎就是个能勾小姑娘的娘炮花美男，或者是个戴着眼镜哄小孩的秃顶中年男——真心的，他对Charles的发型没有任何意见——总之，Scott Summers绝对是个让James “Logan” Howlett无比讨厌的家伙。

 

Logan暗自决定，要在送Laura去学校后给Charles打电话，把丫头送到Jean班上。

 

然而计划总没有变化快，等到Logan把Laura送到校门口，就接到了老板Stryker的电话。Dukes的老婆要生了，而今天店里进了一个急单。已经有了女儿的男人有些焦虑，希望他们能在Laura放学之前完成的工作。

 

 

 

他没来。

 

女孩的眼睛扫视着学校门口，她足够敏锐，而Logan的皮卡也足够显眼。孩子们一个个冲过她身边，Laura有些打不定主意该怎么办。她向来是想到什么就做什么，难的只是做出决定而不是付诸实践。

 

若是一般的孩子，天真的小脑袋里大概会充斥着自己被抛弃了的想法。但Laura可不是普通孩子，而且就算Logan想甩掉她，她也不会让那发生。

 

十分钟后，就在行动力超强的丫头决定自己回家时，身后传来了意想不到的声音。

 

“Laura，你怎么自己在这里？你爸爸没有来接你吗？”

 

被点到名的孩子腾地从台阶上起身，仰头看着自己未来的小爸。Laura眨眨眼睛，Scott的穿着打扮和白天很不一样。没有一道褶皱的衬衫和卡其色的裤子被换掉了，取而代之的是牛仔裤和贴身黑色T恤。天啊，Laura睁大眼睛，他的肩膀上还搭着一件皮夹克，而右臂还夹着一个机车头盔。

 

Scott不自在地推了下眼镜，从今早开始，Laura看他的眼神就有些奇怪。

 

“我要出去帮教授办事。”他把那句“所以才穿成这样”吞进肚子里。Scott Summers虽然为人师表，可实际上也不过是个不到三十岁的年轻男人——或者大男孩更为贴切——罢了。他当然也喜欢那些刺激的东西，更会在闲暇夜晚打扮一番后出去泡吧。不过他向来把工作时间和私人时间分得很清，哪怕在学校Summers老师向来是一副索然无味的打扮，也依旧有学生妈妈想把手搭在他屁股上。所以说，他不需要为自己在下课时间穿成什么样对任何人做出解释。

 

Laura摇摇头，大眼睛盯着他，可里头看不出失落和悲伤。

 

年轻男人有些头疼，对付孩子他自认为还算有一套，可从Laura上学第一天——虽然今天是第二天——他就发现这孩子挺棘手的。好在中学时老师硬逼他学的西语发挥了作用，Scott虽然恨透了那个，却也一板一眼地跟着学了下去。

 

“那你进屋去等吧，我带你去找教授，他和你爸爸是朋友不是吗？”

 

“我想回家，我认识路。”女孩用英语坚持着，每次她用英语，要说的事都很重要。

 

Summers半跪在他面前，Laura得以在片刻中从镜片上方窥到他蓝色的眼睛。Scott的眼睛有问题，白天基本都戴着一架红色的眼镜。但Laura却觉得他酷毙了，像极了X战警漫画里那个能从眼睛里发出红光的镭射眼。

 

老师摸了摸她的头，温和地劝说道：“我不能让你自己回去，你爸爸会希望你在这里等他的，Laura。”

 

女孩一言不发地看着他，若是Logan在，大概早已在心中警铃大作了。这丫头每次露出这种表情，肯定要狠狠地闹腾一番了。

 

果不其然，Laura一把抢下未来小爸的头盔，撒腿就往学校侧面的车库跑去。她在第一天就观察过了，Charles和老师们住在这里，他们有单独的车库。那里除了几辆样式好看的汽车，还有一架造型炫酷的黑色摩托车。车身流畅又利落，让小丫头眼馋得不行。

 

Scott在后面追她，不由得感到十分心累。他们中间隔着心爱的摩托，Laura与他互不相让的架势倒是与同Logan在一起时的模样有些相似。

 

“Laura，把头盔还给我，我陪你去找教授。”

 

女孩死死地抱住它：“除非你送我回家。”

 

他试着移动了几步，可Laura立即机敏地跟她兜起了圈子。她露出一副凶狠的表情，像是头要保护自己好不容易才到嘴的食物的小狼。

 

天啊，如果Scott不是个人民教师，他简直要蹲下身捂住脸了。Summers为了避免自己做出这样的蠢事而双手掐腰，脑子飞快地思考着对策。但他最后却发现，自己除了妥协之外没有任何办法。因为这件事向Jean或者教授求助，跟把脸埋在手里的丢人程度不相上下。

 

“成交。”Scott咬牙切齿地说道，“但头盔不用还给我了，你戴着吧。”

 

Laura露出胜利的笑容，而Scott上前去认命地发动机车。但当他发现女孩第一次把头盔戴反了时，这事似乎也就没那么令他生气了。

 

但十几分钟后他们因为没有钥匙而坐在Howlett家门口时，Scott决定收回之前那句话。

 

 

 

放学后半个小时，Logan的皮卡才被粗暴地甩进停车位里。

 

教学楼里早就安静了下来，住宿的孩子们倒是在操场上玩闹。Logan打了Charles的电话，却被告知Laura已经被送回家了。

 

他一脸狐疑，憋着一肚子的问题开车往家赶。Charles很快就挂了电话，Logan敢打赌他听到了Erik的声音。他们年轻时的爱得轰轰烈烈，到了晚年也只剩在一起下棋的夕阳红了。Logan点了根烟，但他俩互相做个伴，也总比一个人好。

 

Howlett先生开得不慢，这时候太阳才刚刚下山。车子刚拐进他们家的那条道，视力良好的男人就看见自家丫头正坐在家门口的马路边上。

 

一台冰淇淋车停在对面，而一个年长些的男孩正举着两个冰淇淋往回走。当Logan看到Laura接过这个陌生人的冰淇淋时，Howlett先生猛地踩下刹车把皮卡停在路边冲了过去。

 

事情发生得太快了，Scott只听见有人喊着“离我女儿远点！”就被揪住了领子往后推。

 

他一时没站稳，而这个不速之客又冲得太猛。当Scott的后背传来疼痛时，正面被人压住的痛苦又险些叫他窒息——这个男人是刚吃掉一整头牛吗？

 

Laura在一旁大叫着，试图拉起Logan。Scott的耳朵好像接收到了关于这个人是她爸爸的信息，但他没办法不去注视被自己不小心戳到男人脸上的冰淇淋。那粘腻腻、凉丝丝又充满甜味的东西就这么糊到了男人脸上，甚至糊到了他的胡子上。

 

小部分的Scott想要不合时宜地笑出来，但更多的部分却在感叹Laura和他爸爸长得真像。他们拥有同样锋利的五官，同样凶狠的神情和充满戾气的眼神。

 

他很英俊，Scott想，作为单身爸爸简直英俊过头，整张脸都充满让人难以抗拒的野性。

 

Logan当然听到了Laura说的话，但他的脑子还无法消化眼前这个人就是他最讨厌清单上的第一名。Scott Summers跟他想象中的截然不同，也许只有花美男的部分有些相似？他看上去对一名老师来讲简直年轻得不可思议，说他是在上大学都会有人相信。Summers有一头棕色的短发，微微带着卷。蓝眼睛因为受惊而怔怔地对着他，像是头美丽的雄鹿。高颧骨让整张脸带着雕塑一般的完美，嘴唇和下颚的弧线更是让人心醉。

 

哪怕这小子把冰淇淋怼到他胡子里，Logan也决定暂时原谅他了。

 

三百磅的体重从他身上撤离让Scott松了口气，男人宽厚有力的手一把就把他拉了起来。Scott十分尴尬，而Logan淡定自若地把冰淇淋下面的蛋筒从脸上拉了下来。

 

“我、我很抱歉，Howlett先生......”

 

“叫我Logan，”男人接过自家丫头递过来的纸巾，擦掉了除了嘴上的大部分冰淇淋。“你就是Scott Summers老师吧？”他漫不经心地伸出舌头舔了下嘴唇，里头明目张胆暗示除了瞎子谁都能看得出来。

 

可Scott Summers是个例外：“叫我Scott，我真的很抱歉，Logan。”

 

年长男人摇摇头，没有丝毫责怪他的意思：“你要进来坐坐吗，Scott？谢谢你今天送丫头回来，老板让我们临时加班。”

 

“这没什么。”Scott朝女孩微笑了下，“但我得走了，教授还有事情要我去办。如果你再临时有事，可以打电话告诉我们。还有，你最好给Laura配一把钥匙。那么，再见？”

 

“路上小心。”

 

“再见，Summers老师。”

 

Howlett父女俩站在路边，看着Scott抬腿跨上自己的摩托车。Logan注视着他行云流水般优雅的动作，随后把视线集中到那因为身体前倾而微微翘起的屁股上。出于某种不知名的默契，父女俩的眼神交汇了。

 

“丫头，”Logan的大手揉着她的头发，“我想Scott可以做你的小爸。”

 

“那他以后会住在我们家？”

 

“希望他会做饭或者可以忍受我做的饭。”

 

“那我以后可以骑他的摩托车？”

 

“想得美，等你成年吧。”

 

Logan捡起她扔在地上的小书包转身往回走，摩托车得他先骑够了再说。而骑远的Scott打了个哆嗦，总有些不好的预感呢。


	3. Chapter 3

若是如大多人所想，James “Logan” Howlett从第二天就对Scott Summers展开激烈攻势，那Laura失去的将不仅是小爸，更是一位老师了。

   

Logan和自家丫头在追求Scott的事情上，达成了前所未有的高度合作。

 

不过事情也并非一帆风顺，可以说在Howlett父女展开行动的第一个周末，Logan就被Charles和Erik找去学校喝茶了。Scott算是他们从小看到大的孩子，全学校都知道Erik的亲儿子Peter都没有Scott得宠。不过Logan心里清楚，就算说人人都爱Scott Summers都不足为过。至于他们是怎么发现的，世界上没有事能瞒得过Charles Xavier。

孩子们发展友情的速度远远超过大人的想象，这才第一个周末，Laura就被她新交的朋友请到家里做客去了。小姑娘一张圆脸瞧着挺可爱的，不过Logan有点儿理解不了现在小孩的审美——小小年纪就漂染银发，还是自家丫头好。

 

皮卡停在学校的内部停车场里，Scott那辆黑色的摩托就稳稳地立在旁边。Logan有些眼馋，但他心里很清楚在骑上摩托之前，自己得先骑上他的主人。

 

大概是因为周末，住校的孩子多半都外出游玩了。整个建筑物显得安静而优雅，也许只有这样的地方才能养出Scott那样的人。他继承了Xavier身上的气质，却又带着符合年龄的孩子气。哪怕Logan在接送Laura时见过Scott古板的学院风打扮，却也能感觉出对方在那身故作老成的装束下跃跃欲出的年轻活力。

 

开门的是个陌生的金发男人，这让Logan挑了下眉毛。

 

这人一手把过长的头发掖到耳后，一手伸出与Logan相握。他的面容几乎同那头金发一般闪闪发光，洋溢着英俊自信的笑容。这人虽然很年轻，Logan伸出手，却似乎准备好了去征服世界、扫空一切眼前的障碍。

 

“James Howlett，你可以叫我Logan。”

 

“Alex Summers，叫我Alex，Scotty跟我说过你，Logan。”

 

Logan的手猛地哆嗦了一下，瞬间感觉六月飞雪，眼前一片漆黑。Alex狐疑地看了他一眼，体贴地问道：“你还好吗？”

 

“我好得很，简直不能再好了。”Logan咬牙切齿地回答道。

 

金发男人为他不友好的态度皱了皱眉毛，但没有再说什么，转而为他带路去找教授。在他身后，Logan的心情十分复杂，表情也可谓是五味杂陈。

 

Summers？这似乎不是个随随便便就能遇上的姓氏，而且他叫的是Scotty，Logan可不会认错那种熟稔的程度。考虑到Alex一头金发、五官锋利气场霸道，而Scott有着柔软的棕发、性子简直可爱到让人想要揉他一把，Logan完全有理由怀疑这两个长相、性格截然不同的同姓者说不定已经结了婚。而且很显然Scott跟了Alex的姓氏。也许就连那摩托车也是Alex的，Scott那种乖乖男一看就是系着安全带开车的。

 

Howlett先生越想越觉得头晕目眩，加之刚才还有骑摩托车的想法，更是觉得胯下一凉。

 

他现在急需喝上一杯酒，再来上一整瓶速效救心丸。如果Laura在，他兴许还会狠狠地揍那丫头的屁股一顿。

 

“Logan？”

 

清爽悦耳的男声自身后传来，Logan仿佛得到了烈酒与救心丸。他回过头，Scott Summers正站在前厅，显然刚从外面回来。他穿着淡粉色的衬衫与休闲裤，手里拿着个文件袋。

 

但赶在Howlett先生有所反应前，身边的Alex就轻快地跑下楼梯，给了Scott一个拥抱。

 

“欢迎回来，Scotty。下次还是我去帮教授办事吧，带孩子可不是我的强项。”

 

“没门，Alex。你要去找教授吗？帮我把这个带过去，我想先回房间洗个澡。”

 

Alex揉乱了Scott打理得一丝不苟的头发：“好好休息。”

 

Logan瞧着他的意中人朝着他的伴侣甜蜜一笑，走了几步后像是终于想起来“Howlett先生”一样冲自己挥了挥手。好消息是他再也不需要速效救心丸了，坏消息是他感觉不到自己的心脏了。

 

在把他送进教授那间宽敞的办公室之前，Alex再次不放心地问了一句：“你真的没事吗？你的脸色看上去很不好。”

 

这一次，Logan用直接推开门回应了他。

 

Alex耸耸肩，觉得他弟弟说得一点儿也没错，James “Logan” Howlett先生总体上是个帅气的单身爸爸，但说不好到底哪里有些奇怪。

 

 

 

Charles Xavier正坐在茶几旁，万幸的是Erik Lensherr不在。

 

窗外阳光正好，照在教授的光头上，仿佛给他整个人镀了层圣光。可就是这么一个慈善和蔼的老者，让Logan觉得自己的人生被他支配了。

 

“你怎么了Logan？”Charles迟疑了一下，“跟Alex不合？”

 

哼，Logan从鼻子里发出讽刺，走过去大开大合地坐在沙发上：“Alex简直不能再好了。”

 

作为应对这位问题老兵——现在是问题单身爸爸——有着丰富经验的Xavier教授顿了一下，明智地选择跳过这个话题。毕竟他更关心的是Laura，小姑娘的成长和教育可不能松懈。至于Logan，Charles选择过一会儿再说。

 

“所以说，Chuck，你叫我过来究竟是有什么事？”

 

“是关于Laura的，”Charles推给Logan一杯茶，“她跟我说她很喜欢这里的生活，很喜欢和你生活在一起。”

 

听到这里Logan觉得嘴里的茶都变得顺口起来，不管怎么说，他和丫头的日子还是要过下去的。可是Chuck的下一句话，措不及防地叫他喷了满嘴的茶。

 

“Laura说你打算让Scott做她的小爸。”

 

“没这回事！”如果不是沙发又大又重，兴许Logan猛地起身的动作会直接掀翻它。“你别听那丫头胡说！我、我怎么会喜欢那种毛都没长全的小子呢？！”

 

Charles玩味地盯着他，随即挑了下眉毛点点头：“我觉得也是，你大概会喜欢Jean那种类型的姑娘。唉，可惜Scott还跟我说他对你很有好感，搞得Alex也要来看看这个让他弟弟称赞的人到底是谁。”

 

等等，他刚才听到了什么？

 

“弟弟？”Logan觉得自己此刻的表情一定相当愚蠢，因为Charles已经忍不住笑了，“所以说Alex和Scott是兄弟？所以他们都姓Summers？”

 

没等Charles回答他，办公室的大门就再一次被打开了。Scott Summers还穿着回来时的那一身，手里拿着刚才那个交给Alex却明显被后者遗忘的文件袋。红色眼镜下的嘴唇绷成了一条直线，他看都没看Logan一眼，就走进来把东西放在了教授的办公桌上。

 

Alex抱着手臂靠在门板上，脸上的表情像是Logan就是他征服世界时准备清扫的障碍。他冷哼一声，蓝眼睛里燃烧着冰冷的火焰：“毛都没长全的小子，嗯？”

 

“不是，Scott，”Logan的舌头仿佛打了结，“你、你听我解释。”

 

“抱歉没有敲门，教授，文件放在您的桌子上了。还有，Howlett先生，”他终于转向了Logan，然而面无表情的脸和他接下来说出的话都叫男人倒抽一口冷气。

 

“别想打我女朋友的主意。”

 

语毕，他径直走向门口，而Alex狠狠地瞪了Logan一眼，转身跟上了自己的弟弟。

 

Howlett先生如同一尊雕像般站在原地，而Charles仿佛还嫌他不够硬似的，悠悠地补了一句：“本来我还担心你跟Laura是闹着玩的，现在我相信你是真心的了。”

 

 

 

“所以你爸爸现在是在追Summers老师？！”

 

“嘘！”Laura一把捂住Rogue的嘴，“你太大声了！这还是个秘密呢，只有我和我爸爸知道，你不能告诉任何人！”

 

Rogue扒开玩伴的手：“我们现在在秘密帐篷里呢！没人会知道这个秘密的。”

 

所谓的秘密帐篷，便是Rogue房间里的小帐篷。两个女孩约定，在这个帐篷里可以交换任何秘密，并且发誓不会告诉帐篷之外的任何人。

 

“这可是个大秘密，而且我觉得你爸爸不会成功的。”在Laura发狠前，Rouge赶紧补充道，“Summers老师和Grey老师是一对儿，我听Bobby说他看到Grey老师亲Summers老师了！他们简直天生一对儿，大家都希望他们在一起。”

 

“可是John说他们分手了啊！”Laura有点儿着急，尤其想到Logan被请去喝茶了。

 

“那有什么关系？”Rouge掰着手指，“他们住在一起、一起吃饭、一起带我们去校外、一起购物、一起度过学校的电影之夜。想想Raven和Hank，你觉得他们没有在一起吗？”

 

Laura瞪大眼睛，但马上反驳道：“那别人依旧有权利追他！”

 

“没错，”Rouge点点头，“但首先你爸爸得过教授和Erik那关，接着是Alex那关，然后还有Grey老师那关。不过我觉得Peter和Summers老师关系也挺好的，也许你爸爸还得过他那关？”

 

天啊，Laura瞪大眼睛，感觉到了前所未有的危机感。可即便如此，她还是对自己的爸爸充满信心。

 

“天啊！我忘了一个人！”Rouge拍了下手，“我只见过他两次，因为他毕业了就去管理家族的企业了。Warren Worthington！”Rouge对于自己能顺利地说出这个名字颇感自豪。“他和Summers老师一起上学，感情很好！而且他很帅！！”她带着莫名的兴奋说道：“我们把他也加进去吧！”

 

Laura“嘭”地倒在地上，殊不知仅仅是与Charles和Alex初次交手，Logan就已经吃不消了。不过最可怕的是，他给自己的追求对象留下了简直不能再糟糕的印象。

 

看来在追求Scott Summers的道路上，Howlett父女还有很长的路要走。


	4. Chapter 4

“你上哪去？”

Logan从沙发上抬起头，手里的啤酒还没放下。女孩戴着花边小墨镜、书包装得鼓鼓囊囊的，如果现在不是晚上八点半，Logan很乐意相信她是要去野餐的。

所谓祸不单行，大概就是你在惹恼了自己的追求对象后又发现自家丫头在跟你置气。但若是如此Howlett先生还表示这在可接受范围之内，毕竟Laura向来都是个难搞的孩子。可这时候你的老板给你打电话说要拖欠工资，这就有点儿让人心塞了。

“我要离家出走！！”

Laura手插着腰，眼镜下的小半张脸满满是悲愤的表情。而对Logan来说，他此刻真的不需要再看到一副眼镜去提醒自己在Scott面前提到超级大铁板一事了。

他从来就不是个好脾气的人，更不是个合格称职的爸爸。在Laura出现之前，James “Logan” Howlett可以是个狂野的情人、莽撞的硬汉、讲义气的兄弟，但绝不是个跟家庭挨边的任何角色。Logan心烦意乱，Stryker的拖欠工资若是在平时对Logan来说是不痛不痒。但现在，身为单身爸爸的他要考虑的不仅是自己，更多的是Laura。

从一个享乐主义者过渡到算计着过日子的居家男人，他真的需要时间。起码需要时间让账户上的数字多起来，而不是赚多少、花多少。

现在，暴躁的男人真的没办法妥善处理不识好歹的丫头跟他闹脾气这事。

“那你走吧！”Logan从沙发上站起身，二人的可怕的身高差把Laura整个人都笼罩在阴影里，“你最好回你妈妈那里去，因为我根本不知道谁才是你妈！天知道我到底是不是你爸爸！”

女孩捏紧拳头，丝毫没有害怕的迹象。如同她的父亲，Laura时常感受到愤怒，仿佛那正是Howlett家力量的来源——在以后，她会发现她的Uncle Victor同样控制不好自己的脾气。但此刻，除却愤怒，Laura还感觉到一丝无助。Gabriela阿姨并没有给出她更多关于妈妈的消息，死亡在最初的最初就将她从女孩身边夺走了。Gabriela说Logan是她的爸爸，对此Laura从未怀疑过。尽管生活几乎从未善待过她，Laura在心底也保留着和自己的父亲幸福地生活在一起的念想。

她不是个贪心的小姑娘，只是她拥有得实在太少，哪怕想要另一位家庭成员也不足为过。

泪水在Laura眼眶里打转，可在它们流下来之前，女孩用力抹了一把，转身撒腿跑向门口。关门声如此之大，似乎整个房子都在跟着颤抖。

Logan站在原地深吸几口气，压下破口大骂和掀翻桌子的冲动。Howlett家的人都管不住自己的脾气，可兄弟俩不同的地方就在于Victor几乎以此为乐，而Logan会因此后悔。但讽刺的是，这种事不断发生，而Logan会不断后悔。当他最后下定决定做个不与人有过多来往的、凶巴巴的混蛋时，人们反而被伤得更深了。

几十秒后男人发出懊恼的怒吼，冲出家门去找Laura。当家门前的街道空无一人、而小姑娘并非如他设想中那样坐在马路边时，Howlett先生彻底地慌了神。

 

Charles Xavier在接到电话时强忍住了破口大骂的冲动——他上一次被情绪彻底掌控而打了Erik之后，换来的只有自己疼到麻痹的指骨。

他先是责备了Logan竟然在耽搁这么晚后才通知他，又立即保证会让学校的老师帮他一起寻找Laura。Hank帮他通知了所有的老师，而此刻Charles正在联系在校期间与Laura关系要好的同学。女孩的圈子不大，从墨西哥来到美国，她能去的地方少之又少。Logan在拜访了Rouge家无果后，才来求助教授。

Scott Summers收到消息时已经快九点钟了，放任一个不到十岁的小姑娘在外面乱逛真是件他想都不敢想的事。

在火车上呆了一夜叫他疲惫困顿，尤其是白天还和Logan闹了些不愉快，从晚饭后睡到现在叫他更累了。

可Scott甚至顾不得换下身上的家居服——带着愚蠢小鸡图案的短袖短裤——跟他本人无关，是女士们的恶趣味手笔——就打算加入寻找Laura的队伍。然而他一开门，就发现小姑娘正靠着墙坐在他房间门口。

“Laura？”Scott揉了揉眼睛，看着警惕地站起来的女孩，她捏紧自己包的样子就好像会有人把她扔出去。于是Scott咽下原本的话，“要进来坐坐吗？我有些可可粉。”

女孩依旧盯着他，但片刻后将视线下移了。当Scott注意到她是在好奇自己衣服上的小鸟图案时，有那么一瞬间他几乎红了脸想像个女孩一样捂住自己的胸口。但好在，看在这愚蠢的小鸟的份上，Laura点点头走进了他的房间。

这里比Laura想象得要乱一些，也许只是因为Summers老师还没从出差中调整过来。

已经没什么可能会成为她未来小爸的男人穿着一身可爱得要命的居家服，蹲在地上把他们俩的鞋子放到鞋架上。Laura坐在柔软的沙发上，好奇而又着迷地摸着Scott的抱枕。而后者插上了电热水壶，拿着手机发消息。他看上去带着没睡醒的迷糊，头发比任何时候都要乱。可Scott身上带着家的气息，比任何时候都叫Laura更迷恋、更想抱抱他。

她从来都是个行动派，因此下一秒她就扎到Summers老师怀里了。

Scott被吓了一跳，但本能地抱住了她。电热水壶的声音越来越响，冒出一团团白气。Laura喜欢Scott身上的味道，喜欢他团在床上的被子，喜欢他柔软的抱枕。

“让我猜猜，跟你爸爸吵架了？”

女孩没有做声，但埋在Scott的肚子上点了点头。她的长发因为摩擦而有些凌乱，Scott就伸手抚平它们。

“恩，可以理解，”他的声音带着调侃，并没有白天对Logan时的冰冷，“毕竟你爸爸挺混蛋的。在他眼里，我们这些‘毛都没长全’的小鬼什么都不是。”

Laura咯咯地笑出声，而Scott拍拍她的头要她坐到沙发上去等。片刻后，一杯冒着香气的热可可就被端到了Laura面前。杯子上带着个大大的“X”，看上去像极了什么《X战警》的周边，跟Summers老师放在办公室里的那个截然不同。

可可的味道叫她睁大眼睛，在他们家，Logan可从来不会往柜子里放这种东西。

“想跟我讲讲吗？我保证不会告诉任何人，甚至是教授。”见Laura有些犹豫，Scott又劝说道，“你不会把秘密告诉你爸爸，我同样也不会，教授就像我爸爸，只会念个不停。”

“Logan说他不是我爸爸，要我回我妈妈那里去，可是我没有妈妈。”

在学院里，除了Xavier教授会说西语，剩下的就是Scott了。尽管中学时他既讨厌这门语言、又讨厌教授它的老师，可现在这语言只让他觉得心碎。女孩捧着杯子喃喃低语，从一个国家到另一个国家，这门外语也许就是她保护自己的最后武器、是她为自己创造出的最后一片安全之地。

“每个人都有妈妈，只是她们可能不在我们身边。而你的妈妈，Laura，你的妈妈在天上，那些星星就是她的眼睛。她会永远注视着你，她比任何人都爱你。”

“至于你爸爸，我想我们都知道他脾气有多坏。他不会表达自己，只会说反话。就像他说让你离开，实际上他想让你一直都和他生活在一起。但是你总有一天会找到一个人，然后离开你爸爸。到那时候你爸爸多没面子啊，所以他就要从现在起就装作一副不爱你、要你离开的样子。”说完，Scott甚至还皱起脸学了一下Logan的表情。

Laura咧着嘴笑歪在沙发上：“所以他说你是毛都没长全的小子，其实也是喜欢你！”

“你爸爸真是应该注意一下在你面前的言行，”Scott一副受不了的样子用手捂着额头，可发红的脸却说明他关注的点完全不在那里。“那、那不一样，Laura，那是......”他一方面拼命地在肚子里搜刮着解释，另一方面却在纳闷事情怎么会发展成这样。

“那是你们大人的事，”Laura点点头打了个哈欠，解除了Scott的危机，“大人的事总是不一样。”

Summers老师如释重负，这孩子绝对是他从事教育行业以来遇到的最令人束手无策的一个。为了打破一下尴尬的气氛，Scott决定起身给自己倒杯水喝。

“那我爸爸还有机会追你吗？”

Scott手下一抖，差点儿把热水倒在自己手上。他现在有些后悔让教授他们等他消息再过来接人了，他就应该在发现Laura的第一秒就给他们打电话。但平心而论，这个问题也让Scott陷入了更深的思考。

“这个嘛......还得看你爸爸以后的表现，我们才刚认识一个礼拜。”

一听到还有机会，女孩立马变得欣喜若狂起来。Scott端起水杯，吹了几下后小小地喝了一口，然而女孩的下一个问题差点儿让他把水全喷出去。

“那和Grey老师、Peter还有Warren......Warren Worthington比，我爸爸胜算如何？”

这都什么乱七八糟的啊？Scott心很累，才上了一周学，这孩子都学了些什么东西啊？！作为一名人民教师，Scott Summers觉得他此刻在自己的学生面前蹲在地上捂脸都没什么了，还有什么比带小鸟的家居服更丢脸的呢？

“Laura，听着，感情的事是不能这么看待的。我和Jean已经分手了——我也不知道我为什么要跟你爸爸说她是我女朋友。至于Warren我们只是好朋友，而且为什么又会把Peter扯进来？至于你爸爸......”

Scott叹了口气，无比地感谢小孩子说睡就睡的特性。老实讲，对Logan的感觉，他自己都说不清楚。

站起身打开房门，果不其然教授和Logan就等在门口。确认Laura没事后教授就先一步离开了，而Logan轻手轻脚地走进房间，将自家丫头抱在怀里。到门口时Scott注意到她光着的脚丫，便蹲下身子帮女孩穿上鞋。Logan注视着他的发顶，鬼使神差地有了亲吻的冲动。

“今天谢谢你了，还有，白天的事我很抱歉。”

青年比他矮上一些，因此不得不微微仰起头。他翻了个白眼：“希望你在孩子面前能更注意些自己的言行，Logan。”

这声Logan叫Howlett先生意识到，Scott已经原谅他了。男人笑了下，把Laura往上抱了抱：“我会的，Scott。还有，睡衣不错。”

Scott红了脸，恨不得把门板摔到他脸上。


	5. Chapter 5

Scott Summers最近感觉自己像是多了个女儿。

 

自打上次Laura离家出走的事件过后，Charles就把Logan叫到学校来进行了批评教育。而作为Laura的老师，Scott也是必须要出席的。更何况，他确实觉得在教育方面，Logan有很多地方都做得相当不好。

 

然而当时Charles才刚讲了一半，Logan就被一通电话叫走了。

 

Stryker他是知道的，当Scott得到人生第一台机车时就是找这位看起来非常面善的男人来改造的。结果可想而知，从那以后Scott坚信了“自己动手，丰衣足食”的人生信条。

 

不过据说在Stryker招募了新一批技工后，修理厂的评价也高了不少。至少据Scott的观察，Logan还是养得起他自己和Laura的。不过若是像这样突然接到通知离开，Scott还是希望他能换一份工时稳定的工作，至少能保证正常接送Laura。

 

仿佛是为了验证Scott的担心似的，当天他就被教授安排去给Laura做饭了。

 

得知此事的Alex非常不爽，似乎对Logan的不满进一步升级了。而Charles乐于看年轻人忙来忙去，可这次同样看着Scott长大的Erik决定和Alex统一战线。

 

 

 

Scott几乎刚把机车停在Howlett家门口，女孩就扑到了他身上。Laura长得像极了Logan，但女性天生的柔美似乎中和了那些冷硬的线条，叫Scott连教育她在家里没人时不要随便乱跑的话都没能说出口。

 

但目光向下，Scott又皱起了眉头。Jean和Ororo有多少套家居服他简直数不清，而Laura竟然还穿着Logan的大T恤在家里乱晃。

 

不过这也不能全怪Logan，他们确实去超市给Laura购置了些新衣服。但小姑娘从来没想过家居服这回事，至于Howlett先生自己，他在家还能穿衣服纯属万幸。在教育孩子这方面，Logan还停留在最基本的指哪打哪阶段。

 

Summers老师叹了口气，意识到这事只能慢慢来。

 

可刚一进Howlett家的门，Scott就再度拧紧了眉头。虽不像Charles第一次拜访时那般满屋子狼藉，可茶几上的烟灰缸还是堆满了烟屁股。Logan倒是再没有把东西乱扔，可也仅仅是把它们都扔到一个固定的地方罢了。沙发的一角堆了几件脏衣服，垃圾桶里还没来得及清理的东西险些冒了出来。

 

人民教师叹了口气，决定先解决Laura的温饱问题。然而他一打开冰箱，瞬间觉得自己简直成了全职保姆。虽然里头空空如也，但真的不能全怪Logan，毕竟今天本该是购物日。

 

Scott狠狠地甩上冰箱门，在心里问候了Howlett家不知多少代，才终于叉着腰平复下来自己的心情。末了，他拍拍Laura的头，告诉小姑娘去换身衣服，因为他们要去购物了。

 

Laura兴高采烈地冲进房间，哼着歌打开衣柜。而Scott抱起Logan的脏衣服进了厨房，但几分钟后，他简直想骂人了——洗衣液也用光了。

 

而汽修厂里，Logan一连打了好几个喷嚏，差点拿扳手打到Wade的膝盖骨。

 

 

 

今天绝对是Laura最开心的一天。

 

尽管身高有些勉强，Scott还是同意了由她来推购物车。她仰头看着未来小爸挑选商品的样子，不时兴奋地摸摸后脑的辫子。那是个相当简单的马尾辫，可向来擅长使用蛮力的Laura就是无法驾驭它。而从小和Jean、Ororo一起长大的Scott，就算百般不情愿，也多多少少掌握了这项技能。

 

他们路过了冲剂饮料的区域，Scott想了想，又往购物车里放了盒可可粉。

 

等Scott领着女孩从超市出来后，他们又去了商场里卖童装的地方。除了最开始要买的家居服，Scott还买了条Laura一进门就挪不开视线的裙子。

 

女孩昂首挺胸地提着购物袋，空出来的那只手拉着自己的未来小爸。Scott露出微笑，单手提着给Howlett家置办的两个购物袋。一路走来，不少女孩都在或偷瞄或明看着Scott，这令Laura十分不爽，不由得皱起鼻子给她们一个标准的Howlett式恐怖脸。

 

姑娘们简直落荒而逃，而Scott一脸懵逼。

 

 

 

如果说Logan对婚姻有什么抗拒心理，那也在他打开家门的一瞬间消失得一干二净了。

 

Laura没打电话再三追问叫他有些心虚，因此Logan还特意买了披萨、汉堡这些小孩子会高举双手欣然接受的食物。可他看到停在自己门口的黑色机车时，就明智地选择了把这些东西放在车上。

 

怀揣着莫名紧张的心情掏出钥匙，刚一打开大门Laura就将他扑了个满怀。

 

他立马给自家丫头来了个举高高，随后发现Laura身上套着件带有小狼图案的家居服。然而没等Logan疑问出声，Scott温润好听的嗓音就流进了他的脑子里。

 

“如果你提前打个电话，我们就会知道什么时候做饭更合适了。先去洗个澡吧Logan，你一身机油味儿，而且晚饭也得过一会儿才能好。”

 

青年穿着那件不知打哪儿翻出来的围裙，这会儿正抱着手臂靠在墙上。考虑到二人谈话的语气以及内容，Logan觉得自己上去给他个吻都不足为过。但Scott可没给他这个机会，他转身又回了厨房，香味飘散在整栋房子里。

 

Scott一走，Logan立马蹲下身压低声音问Laura：“这是怎么回事？”

 

“我给Charles爷爷打了电话，我不想吃汉堡、披萨和薯条了。”Laura退出他的怀抱，“小爸说了，让你去洗澡，一身臭味。”

 

“你这臭丫头！”

 

Howlett先生站起身，这才发现堆在墙边已经被收拾好的垃圾袋。进了客厅，他又瞧见了洁净的茶几和沙发，阳台上整整齐齐地晾着的衣服。而Laura正坐在餐桌上做作业，手边放着杯冒着热气的饮料。哪怕离这么远，Logan也能闻到那东西散发出的香甜气味。

 

待到Logan洗去了身上的油味和污垢，Scott和Laura已经在座位上等着他了。

 

灯光暖黄，晚餐飘香。女儿和意中人就坐在他对面，阳台上挂着洗好的衣服，而玄关处放着等待明天扔出去的垃圾。

 

这就是家。

 

Logan响亮地抽了下鼻子，Scott递给他一张纸巾。

 

 

 

Summers是打算吃完晚饭就走的，可小姑娘希望他能再呆一会儿帮她看看作业。这叫Scott挺为难的，毕竟这份作业是他布置的。

 

但Logan露出微笑，于是鬼使神差地，Scott现在挤在厨房里跟他一起刷碗。

 

“今天谢谢你了，Stryker那混蛋总是让我们突然加班。”

 

他们的手背在泡沫水里贴合了一下，但很快就分开了。Scott清清喉咙：“但你现在有了Laura，就不能像原来那样无所谓了。她需要你，Logan，胜过需要任何人。”

 

“也许她还需要另一个人，比如......”

 

他们的视线交汇到一起，Logan悬而未决的话简直不言而喻。可Scott率先撇开视线：“也许你需要换一份工作。”

 

如果Howlett先生有尾巴，现在多半已经蔫蔫地耷拉在地了。他可以确定Scott大概也对他有几分意思，可他捉摸不透青年的心思。Scott太过精致玲珑，叫Logan无从下手。以前，他只要解开两颗扣子，姑娘们就会大把大把地往他身上靠。然而Scott可不是什么姑娘，如果Logan解开两颗扣子，他多半还会以为Logan是热了，然后贴心地调整空调的温度。

 

就在这时，Laura走了进来，用叽里咕噜的西语说了一串话。Logan下意识地想翻个白眼，Scott就用西语回答了她。于是女孩垮下肩头，塔拉着拖鞋走了出去。

 

“她每次说西语我都想把耳朵堵上，然后大喊‘不听不听，王八念经’。”

 

Scott想给他一个“你没事吧”的眼神，但想到自己中学时代在西语课上的经历，便只是点了点头。刚才Laura是进来问能不能再喝一杯热可可，但Scott拒绝了这个请求。

 

“可可？”Logan狐疑地皱起眉，“我都不知道我们家有那种东西。”

 

“那是因为你根本就没有。”Scott把碟子上的水空干，收到橱柜里。“我和Laura去了趟超市，还在商场里给她买了几件衣服。”

 

“你太客气了。”Logan将擦手的毛巾递给他，“我还以为丫头的衣服已经够多了呢。”

 

“这就是我要跟你说的，Logan，你对带孩子几乎一窍不通。你可以跟Rouge的家长谈一谈，请教些经验。”Scott把毛巾挂好，“或者我哪天开一次家长会？叫家长们谈谈自己的经验，你可以在底下做个笔记。”

 

Howlett先生想想自己坐在台下认真写字的模样，不禁打了个冷战。他抓抓头发：“还是算了吧，不如你来教我怎么样？我们可以从西语开始学......”

 

“饶了我吧，”Scott举起双手，“教Laura学英语可比教你学西语简单得多。”

 

Logan在青年背后撇撇嘴，看来就算没有Alex、Jean什么的带来的危机，追Scott Summers可比他想象中还要困难一些。

 

直到Scott跨上机车离开，Logan和Laura也没取得什么实质性的进展。

 

皮卡还静静地停在路边，可Howlett父女俩默契地任那些垃圾食品自生自灭。

 

 

 

“虽然哥早上起来吃过Pete做的爱心早饭了但既然是你请客，那这个面子哥还是要给的对不对？哎Bolt！Frederick！快过来吃免费早餐，可不能让Zero吃到啊哈哈哈——卧槽这特么啥？这是你去年买的吗？！卧槽哥的牙啊！”

 

“Wade，你还好吗？”

 

“他好着呢，”Logan叼着雪茄，“祸害遗千年。”


	6. Chapter 6

让Logan万万没想到的是，Scott竟然真的召开了一次家长会。

 

为了给Scott留个好印象，他特地请了周五下午的假。Stryker虽不太情愿，但也只能放他去了。他虽很不想承认，但这里确实需要Logan。Dukes只会干些力气活，而Bolt只擅长电气；Zero倒是不错，可是他有洁癖；至于Wade，他一干起活就必须张嘴。只有Logan，样样精通，活好话不多。

 

Stryker叹了口气，目送着自己最得力的员工提前下班。在他身后，Dukes正抓紧一切时间和老婆视频，而Wade和Zero又吵起来了。

 

因此，孩子们刚一提前下课，Logan就已经到了教室门口。

 

Laura会在学校里玩，家长会结束后和爸爸一起回家。孩子们没了平时那股兴奋劲，多多少少都因为即将到来的家长会而有些惴惴不安。他走进教室，Scott正低头往不离身的小本上记着什么。青年今天穿着西服，打了领带，看上去十分专业。Logan有说过Scott是个天生的衣架子吗？他个头虽不高，却比例极好，身材匀称，穿什么都格外好看。Logan没忍住，站在原地多看了几分钟。

 

见Logan立在门口，Scott便走上去交给他一支笔和一个本子。身后一位同样早来的女家长朝Summers老师打了个招呼，她看上去想说些什么，但由于Logan的存在便找了个位置先坐下了。她从手提包里拿出笔纸，让两手空空地接过备品的Logan有些不好意思。

 

“我还要做些准备，你先去找个地方坐吧。”Scott看了眼手表，“还有，好好记录，结束了我会检查的。”

 

单身爸爸笑了下，这句话的威力不亚于他见过的最甜蜜的打情骂俏了。按照上学时的习惯，他习惯性地就要往教室最后一排走，却被Scott叫住了。

 

人民教师嗯哼了一声，指着教室中心的位置。Logan挑了下眉毛，还是过去坐下了。

 

家长们陆陆续续地走进了教室，让Logan有些尴尬的是，他和Scott是整间屋子里仅有的男性。女人们的视线在他和Scott之前扫来扫去，让Howlett先生感到浑身不自在。Scott大概也是感同身受，从讲台上抬起头看了Logan一眼。

 

Scott清了清嗓子，宣布家长会正式开始。

 

虽然是要总结这次的测试，但这位年轻的老师也请了一些家长来分享他们的教育经验。Logan心里清楚，这次的家长会，很大程度是因为他和Laura。他低头记着笔记，十分暗爽。

 

 

 

“我现在觉得你爸爸可能有戏。”

 

Rouge扒住窗台，伸着脖子往里面看。她的成绩很好，并不用担心家长会。而Laura不担心的原因就有些私人了，开会的可是他的未来小爸。

 

“那可是我爸爸！”Laura的个子稍高一点儿，没那么吃力，“看到没，刚才Summers老师朝我爸爸笑了一下。哦，天，Victor的妈妈还以为那是朝她笑的。”

 

染着一缕银发的女孩盯着Laura的爸爸，不由得发出感慨：“你爸爸可真帅啊。”

 

“嗯哼，不然为什么Summers老师会看上他？”Laura情不自禁地也把视线落到Logan身上，他爸爸今天出门前特意修剪了胡子，还抓了个发型出来。现在，他正咬着笔杆，似笑非笑地看着前方。哪怕隔着一扇窗户，Laura也似乎感受到了John告诉她的那种叫荷尔蒙的东西。

 

“啊哦，”Rouge拽拽她的袖子，“我觉得事情有些不妙。”

 

“怎么了？”Laura警惕地盯着Scott和Logan，想要看出Rouge口中的“不妙”。最有可能的“不妙”，就是Logan又说了些什么不该说的。

 

“我觉得教室里的家长们，一半在看你爸爸，一半在看Summers老师。”

 

“别告诉我你妈妈也是。”

 

“这个嘛......”Rouge仔细观察了一下，“她一会儿看你爸爸，一会儿看Summers老师。”

 

 

 

“看来太受欢迎也不是什么好事。”

 

等到家长们都走光，已经是家长会结束半小时之后的事了。Scott一把拉开自己的领带，解开衬衫的第一颗扣子。这很好，Logan盯着他露出来的皮肤感觉有些口干舌燥，说明对方已经和你熟到不需要那套童子军的伪装了。

 

“他们只是希望能更了解自己的孩子，倒是你，Howlett先生，可没问任何问题。”

 

年轻的老师收拾着讲台上的东西，因为刚进行了测试，这个周末会非常清闲。而Logan举起双手，投降道：“好吧，Summers老师，请问Laura最近情况如何？”

 

“恩，”Scott故作严肃地沉默了几秒钟，“Laura表现不错，她很聪明，课程基本都能跟上。但出问题的是她爸爸，看起来他还在学习如何教育自己的女儿。”

 

“那么，”Logan压低声音，“你有什么建议呢，Summers老师？毕竟这位爸爸，真的对教育孩子一窍不......”

 

“Scott！”

 

旖旎暧昧的气氛瞬间被这声叫喊打断，Alex站在门口，怒目而视着仗着身高差把自己弟弟压在黑板上的Logan。被叫到名字的人愣了一下，似乎是在纳闷刚才发生了什么。但他很快就恢复正常，微红着脸与Logan告别。

 

Summers兄弟从他视线里消失了，就在Logan心中万分惆怅地想抽根烟的时候，他避之不及的人就这么闲庭信步地走了进来。

 

Erik Lensherr。

 

他认识Charles后不久，就认识了这家伙。虽然对方比他年长，但Logan是一丁儿点儿都不想尊重他。他们每一次见面都会气得Logan跳脚好几天，每一次。

 

“这段时间不见，你竟然对我的养子搞起了性骚扰这一套。”Erik皮笑肉不笑，“你真是让人惊叹，Logan。”

 

“这不叫性骚扰，”Howlett先生咬牙切齿，“这是正当追求。”

 

他想说交往的，可是他们还没确定关系，说出来指不定会换来Erik什么样的嘲讽。Logan觉得有些委屈，他在Lensherr面前向来如此，连张撑腰的底牌都没有。

 

“你在教室里和一位老师调情，”Erik微妙地停顿了一下，“而你还是位学生家长。”

 

 

 

Logan心情郁闷地开着车，而Laura则百般聊赖地翻着他记录的小本子。

 

自家老爹写的字简直如同鬼画符，Laura的英文阅读量不大，看起来十分吃力。不过，Logan能乖乖地坐下来做记录，这件事本身就已经很值得表扬了。

 

她和Rouge扒了一会儿窗户就到外面去玩了，因此，也就错过了学生家长与教师家属的互怼。她心里清楚，想要让Summers老师做她的小爸，Logan需要打败的敌人太多了。他刚重新获得Scott的好感，却发现前路还有更大的险阻。

 

皮卡稳稳地停进车位，Laura跳下车子往家跑。Logan拿着她的小书包跟在后面，知道自家丫头是想做那个开门的人。

 

自打她和Scott被关在外面后，Logan就给Laura配了把钥匙。他花了些时间教Laura如何找角度、技巧性地打开他们家那道有点儿上锈的大门，才让女孩明白了凭蛮力乱拧不仅打不开、还有可能把钥匙弄断在里头。

 

Laura扶住门框，小大人似的行了个礼让Logan先进，傻爸爸乐得不可开交。

 

好吧，起码在父女情感问题上，他过得还是很顺心的。

 

 

 

“天啊，Alex，我又不是小孩子！”

 

一想到自家哥哥把他从教室里叫走的理由仅仅是因为他不想自己的弟弟和Logan交往，他就觉得有些哭笑不得。

 

“得了吧，”Alex倒在弟弟床上，“你五年前还不能买酒喝呢！哦，”金色长发的男人摸到了他藏进被子里的小鸡家居服，“看看你Scotty，还穿着这么可爱的衣服呢，简直和小时候一样。”

 

“看在上帝的份上，”Scott简直想把他哥哥一把掀下去，“你是我妈吗？！”

 

他一把夺过Alex手里的衣服，打开衣柜就胡乱地塞了进去。他哥哥私下里总是这样，快三十岁的人了还喜欢揉乱弟弟的头毛。

 

“听着Alex，我没有和Logan交往，你不用担心。”

 

“可你会的，Scotty boy，”他猛地从床上坐起，眯起锐利的蓝眼睛，“而我不会允许一个比我还大的人跟你交往的，他可是叫你‘毛都没长全的小鬼’！”

 

“就因为他比我大？”Scott敏锐地抓住了Alex话中的关键点。

 

“什么？那只是原因之一。”Alex眨眨眼睛，“他比你大，你有没有想过他只是为了找点儿新鲜感？要是没有Laura，你觉得他会喜欢上你？恕我直言，Scott，如果教Laura的人是Jean，你觉得还会是现在这种结果吗？”

 

Scott沉默了，Alex说的话，并非是没道理。

 

“你自己好好想想吧，Scotty。”

 

见弟弟在认真思考，Alex也就稍微放下心了。他起身离开房间，轻轻地关上了门。他并非对Logan有什么成见，但天地良心可鉴，那可是他的宝贝弟弟。而谁要是敢欺负他、或是让他受委屈，Alex Summers绝不会善罢甘休。


	7. Chapter 7

转眼一周过去了，Logan又觉得一夜回到解放前了。

 

自家丫头和Rouge、Kitty坐在前面，脑袋就没动过。倒是Rouge旁边叫Bobby的小子总是时不时地侧过头。可他看到究竟是Rouge还是Kitty，Logan就不知道了。

 

但他最好看的不是Laura。

 

今天是学院的周六电影之夜，虽是自愿参加，但孩子们无一缺席。Logan下了班，和Laura吃过饭就开车过来了。他也收到了Charles的邀请，虽然男人对电影这玩意并不感兴趣。倒也不是说不感兴趣，他更愿意摊在自家沙发上抽着烟喝着酒看电影，而不是像童子军似的在这里正襟危坐。

 

除此之外，Charles选的这部影片，也不在他个人的参考范围之内。

 

四个小孩子钻进衣柜就到达了异世界？Logan有种预感，看完这部《纳尼亚传奇》，他们家的衣柜准得遭殃。按照Laura的性格，她就算把衣柜开个窟窿Logan都不觉得奇怪。

 

Logan坐的是家长位，就在孩子们和老师之间。他身边坐了几个女性家长，由于挨得近，女人身上的香水味和化妆品的味道便一直萦绕在他鼻间。Logan心下烦躁，十分想出去抽根烟。可大家都老老实实地坐在自己的座位上，他也不好意思动。

 

就在此时，一束光泄了进来。Logan便不再犹豫，站起身也出去了。

 

刚一离开被充作临时放映厅的客厅，男人便低头拿了根烟叼在嘴里。但还没等他点着，先他一步出来的人就说话了：“我劝你最好别这么干，这学院里发生什么事教师都知道。”

 

他惊喜地抬起头，万万没想到对面的人竟然是Scott。要知道，对方可是如童子军队长一般恪尽职守。在Logan的设想中，他大概是全程挺直腰背、眼睛都不眨一下地盯着屏幕的类型。

 

“你怎么也出来了？”Logan看着对方一直在揉眼睛，担心地问“眼睛不舒服？”

 

“见强光就难受，里面的雪景太多了。”

 

他放下手，眨了眨被揉得泛红的眼睛。那双澄澈的蓝眼睛里涌起些微的水汽，异常地惹人怜爱。由于要见孩子和家长，Scott一副衬衫、休闲裤的老派打扮，可配上他发红的眼睛，原本死板系到顶的扣子此刻也显现出一股子禁欲的风范。

 

Logan吞咽了一下，舌头打结地问道：“要不要出去走走？”

 

Scott点头答应，两人便肩并肩离开了大宅。Xaiver家的庄园大得离谱，除了被用作学校的那栋建筑，剩下的便是一望无际的草地和树林。听Laura讲，他们上自然科学相关的科目时便会到树林中去。除此之外，还有个占地面积不小的湖泊。湖水微澜，周边的树木沙沙作响。饶是Logan这种五大三粗的汉子，心中也是颇多感慨。

 

“以前教授和Erik就喜欢来这里散步。”

 

Scott这话把Logan的好心情冲散了一半，想着那个令人讨厌的Erik和Charles在湖边倾诉衷肠的场景，叫他头皮阵阵发麻。

 

见他没有反应，Scott又问道：“你好像和Erik不和？”

 

“嗯哼，我正在努力接受他，”Logan耸了下肩膀，“虽然他认为我在性骚扰你，以学生家长的身份骚扰自己女儿的老师。”

 

“哇哦，”Scott装模作样地感慨一声，“真没想到你是这种人，Howlett先生。”

 

Logan翘起嘴角：“我说他连学生家长都不是，就敢去骚扰学校的校长。而且我那不是性骚扰，Summers老师，我那叫正当追求。”

 

这下没了动静的人变成了Scott。Logan惴惴不安，他从未在一个人身上花这么多的心思。尤其是现在看来，能不能追到都是个未知数。Howlett先生咳嗽了一下，示意Summers老师说点儿什么。

 

“你是认真的吗，Logan？”

 

“我的心天地可鉴。”他转身面对着Scott，握住后者的肩膀，“我从未对任何人这么上心过，你是唯一一个，Scott。”

 

“大概是因为我比较难搞，不像你之前遇到的女士们。”

 

Logan翻了个白眼，心想难搞的是你哥哥和你的二号养父。他清清嗓子，也顾不得自己现在有多丢人。他这辈子算是栽到Scott手里了，面子什么的哪有未来的生活重要。Logan张嘴：“ _给我一个碗，阔以不阔以_ _......_ ”

 

“你在唱什么呢？”Scott睁大眼睛，脸上带着笑意。

 

“这是一首中文歌，”Howlett解释道，“我在向你索吻。”见Scott脸上一红却没拒绝的意思，Logan向前探身，压低嗓音：“可以吗，Scott？”

 

“他跟你要的是碗，不是吻。”

 

没等Logan的如意算盘打响，克星Erik Lensherr就大摇大摆地出现了。见到自己的养父之一，Scott便挣脱了Logan的手，在二人之间拉出距离。James “Logan” Howlett先生气得咬牙切齿，却因为Scott在场而不好发作。

 

气氛一时之间十分尴尬。

 

Summers老师低头看了眼手表，这才发现他们已经出来超过半小时了。电影估摸着已经进入尾声，Scott表示要先回去了。Logan虽然很想跟Erik理论几句，可想到自家丫头若是发现自己爸爸不在心里肯定不好受，便也要跟着离开。路过Erik身边的时候，Logan没好气地哼了一声。

 

等两个人都走了，Erik便走到那棵Charles祖父亲手种的树后。果不其然，Charles本人就在那里。可他跟Erik两个立场，还挺支持Logan的。

 

“你这又是何必呢，老朋友？就不能给Logan个机会吗？”

 

Erik和他沿着湖畔溜达，口气不善：“他在外面花天酒地，女儿找上门来才想过本分日子？他第一次见Jean的时候眼睛都直了，现在又想找Scott，没门！”

 

“Peter找的那个男朋友还玩牌呢，我看你也没管。”

 

Erik心里有苦说不出，那孩子叛逆，打小就不听他的话。他心里这么想，嘴上却不能这么说：“我看那个玩牌的和Logan倒是很配！”

 

Charles在心里偷笑，故意说道：“然后Scott和Peter在一块？”

 

一想到那画面，Erik第一反应是两个儿子之间兄弟骨科，可一想到Scott是养子又有种童养媳的错觉。越想他便越觉得心塞，简直寒叶飘逸洒满脸，吾儿叛逆伤透心。

 

 

 

那边电影已经结束，灯一开，Laura便急忙往后看。还好，Logan坐在自己的位子上，只是不知为何脸色不善。

 

Laura走过去拉住爸爸的手，并没有像其他小朋友一样跟家长把电影内容讲个不停。见女儿如此贴心，Logan当真有种穿了件小棉袄的暖意。他拉着Laura，丫头乖巧地和自己未来小爸告别。Howlett先生和Summers老师对视了一下，前者有千言万语哽在喉头，后者却只是简单地点了个头。

 

“你和小爸怎么了？”

 

一出大门，Laura就问了起来。私底下，她都是直接叫Scott小爸的。Logan思忖着该怎么告诉她，可直到拉开车门把自家丫头抱进副驾，他也不知道该怎么说。

 

“到底怎么了，你倒是说啊！”

 

女孩这点随他，不依不饶。Logan想抽颗烟，可丫头一把抢过他的烟盒。他又叹了口气，含糊道：“革命尚未成功呗。”

 

他想Laura大概还不懂革命这个词，但女孩点点头，小大人似的瘫在座位上叹了口气。Logan被她逗笑了，掐了把女儿的小脸蛋。Laura抱起手臂，严肃道：“但是我们最后一定会打败白女巫的。”

 

电影的结局他倒是看到了，因此Logan附和道：“那是当然。”

 

“对了，爸爸，”Laura乖巧的语气让他有种不祥的预感，“我们家可以换一个大衣柜吗？”

 

“你想都别想！”

 

 

 

车子刚进去路口，Logan便看到自家亮了灯。心下一惊，现在的小偷都这么光明正大？

 

Laura眼睛尖，Logan就地停车想着以免打草惊蛇，她就跳下来站到爸爸身边。Howlett先生按住她的肩膀嘱咐她留在原地，可等到刚走到家门口猫腰准备开门，就发现丫头不知何时站到了他背后。

 

Logan心里无奈，让她躲得远离点儿。

 

Howlett先生掏出钥匙，悄悄打开门。哗啦啦的水声响着，他环顾四周，这贼不仅脱了鞋，还吃了他临走时没收拾的剩饭、甚至喝了两听啤酒。

 

别说Logan，就连Laura都觉得这贼不一般。他拉拉Logan的衣角，小声问他要不要报警。Howlett先生站在原地，感觉这套路这作风有些熟悉。他走到沙发旁，看见了一个巨大的背包。丫头冲过去把它打开，里头塞得满满登登的，却没有他们家的东西。

 

那边水声停了，Howlett父女俩一个抓着球棒一个拿着扫把等在门口。

 

门一拉开，那人围了条毛巾走了出来。Logan一看清那人的脸就想制止Laura，可女孩动作极快，铁质的扫把杆正正抽上那人小腿腿骨。被打的人嗷地一声跳起来，Howlett先生一把冲过去捂住女孩的眼睛，以免她看到什么不该看的东西。

 

“Jimmy！你就是这样招待你哥哥的吗？！”

 

Victor抱着小腿跳来跳去，这丫头下手没深没浅。而Logan狞笑着：“那你最好现在就走啊，我可从来都没欢迎过你。”


	8. Chapter 8

“这就是那个小丫头了是吧？”

 

Victor大咧咧地坐在沙发上，身上穿的还是Logan的衣服。

 

Howlett家的洗衣机正超负荷运转着，滚筒里全是屋主那不知打哪儿回来的哥哥的脏衣服。Laura怯生生地躲在爸爸身后，不时探出头呲出虎牙。但这标准的Howlett式恐怖脸可吓不倒他的创始人，Victor回了个八分功力的，吓得小姑娘差点嗷地叫出声。

 

Logan护住自家丫头，不耐烦地问道：“你到底有什么事？没事就快滚，这可不是你的洗衣房。”

 

“哦别这样，Jimmy，”Victor可一点儿也不怕他弟弟，“我还以为有了女儿你会更加看重家庭关系。兄弟叙旧不是很正常吗？小Laura多个家人不是很好吗？少装了，自己有哥哥你肯定偷着乐过。”

 

“你——”Logan看了眼身后的Laura，硬生生把那一串脏字咽下肚子，“你哪来那么厚的脸皮？这家里没你呆的地方，Laura也不需要你这个叔叔！”

 

“你他——”Victor注意到弟弟的死亡瞪视，像咽屎一样把那个F开头的单词咽了下去，“你少骗我！我都看过了，你们家还有客房呢！再说我都Stryker说好了，明天就能去上班。”

 

“不行！”没等Logan拒绝他，Laura先跳了起来，“那是给未来小爸的房间！”

 

“Laura！”

 

“小爸？”

 

Logan看向Laura，而Victor则看向Logan。被夹在中间的Howlett先生只觉得一个头两个大，上天是怎么把这两个活宝凑到一起去的？不，Laura是个小天使。至于Victor，他顶多是坨屎。

 

“看来我们的Jimmy男孩有情况？”Victor挑眉道，“放心吧Laura，你小爸要是来了，也是跟你爸爸睡一个房间，不然他们晚上——”

 

“你给我滚出去！现在就滚！！”

 

 

 

“Summers老师，门口有人找Laura Howlett。”

 

午休时间，门卫Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin操着带口音的英语，把电话从门卫室直接打到了Scott的办公桌上。

 

“是她的爸爸吗？”

 

Scott朝着对桌的Jean做了个口型，女人立刻领会了他的意思站起来寻找Laura。小女孩正和她的朋友们在庭院里疯跑，Jean听说她在体育方面颇有天赋。当然，考虑到Howlett先生的那双长腿，这事也在情理之中。

 

“不是，他说他叫Victor Howlett，是Laura的叔叔。”

 

Summers老师皱起眉，他还没听说过Howlett家还有这号人物。但无论如何，尽职尽责的人民教师还是站起身，Jean给他指了指该去哪儿找Laura。

 

“好的，我先去找Laura确认下。”

 

还没等他走出学校大门，手机就震动了一下。Piotr给他发来了张栩栩如生的肖像，画上的男人有着标准的Howlett式凶恶脸。Summers老师摇摇头，教授真的应该考虑把Piotr调去当美术老师的。这个身材高大、如钢铁般坚强的俄罗斯人，实际上有着属于艺术家的灵魂。

 

他站在教学楼门口，把手拢在嘴边喊着女孩的名字。刚出口的一秒他有些担心声音会不会太小了，但Laura愣了下，随即朝着Scott跑来。

 

她还穿着那天未来小爸买的裙子，头发乱糟糟的。Scott蹲下身接住Laura，顺带帮她整理了下仪表。他虽然想说教几句关于淑女的话，但像现在这样快快乐乐也没什么不好。再说女大十八变，谁能看出来Jean小时候还追着他打呢？

 

“你叔叔来看你了，他叫Victor Howlett，你知道他吗？”

 

女孩表情沉重地点点头，又摇摇头，她对昨晚发生的事记忆犹新。

 

他的爸爸和叔叔以最不像打架的方式在他面前角力——大概是顾虑到她还在现场，两个人都收敛了不少——接着Logan把Victor从家里扔了出去。可好景不长，她耐力惊人的叔叔一直赖在门口不肯离开，像醉汉一样高声咒骂着自己的弟弟是如何没良心，并且猛爆他的黑料—— _Jimmy_ _！你小时候尿布还是我换的呢！我这辈子从来没闻过那么臭的屎！_ 迫不得已，她爸爸只能把人原封不动地拎回来。

 

Scott有些担忧，他可从未见过如此纠结的Laura：“那你想见他吗？”

 

女孩再度表情沉重地点点头，又摇摇头。

 

“那我陪你一起去？”Scott试探性地发问。

 

这次他得到了肯定的答复。

 

 

 

Summers老师有点儿心累，他好像不知不觉中就被卷进来Howlett一家中。

 

女孩有些胆怯地拉着他的手，昨晚和Jean、Ororo一起看的狗血电视剧剧情滚过他的脑子，让Scott觉得自己像是个坚强拉扯孩子的单身妈妈，正拉着被隐瞒存在的孩子去见她的亲生爸爸。天佑美利坚的女性们，就连Erik都不敢和她们抢遥控器。

 

然而事情的发展却比八点档的电视剧还狗血。

 

“爸爸！”

 

Laura甩开他的手，风一般地往学校大门跑。Scott看着她风中飞舞的头发，不合时宜地想到他应该教会Logan给女孩扎小辫。

 

她这么一喊，两位在校门口揪着对方衣领的Howlett先生纷纷停下手上的动作。他们齐刷刷地看向Laura，接着齐刷刷地看向Scott。被盯毛的Summers老师后退一步，他刚才是被两只食肉动物盯上了吗？

 

Logan瞪大眼睛：“Scott？”

 

Victor眼前一亮：“小爸？”

 

Piotr皱起眉头：“小爸？”

 

Scott不在状况：“哈？”

 

“不对！”Howlett家的宝贝大喊道，“在学校要叫Summers老师！”

 

两位当事人涨红了脸说不出话，Piotr和Victor意味深长：“哦~”

 

“记得让她准时回来上课！”

 

Scott急吼吼地说完，迅速撤离了现场。他走得又急又快，却活像刚受训学会齐步走的童子军。Piotr摸着下巴，满怀怜悯地看着Logan：“你想追Summers老师？那你可得加油了。”

 

“是啊，”Logan捂着额头，“多亏了你们。”

 

 

 

当天晚上Laura差点又要离家出走。

 

如果不是因为她只有豆丁那么大，Logan甚至有那么一丁点儿——只有那么一点点，而且被迅速掐灭了——希望她能再跑到Scott那里去。

 

但女孩发火的原因不是中午那场闹剧、也不是Victor的存在她不得不从副驾驶跑到后座去，更不是她的爸爸和叔叔两个人加起来都没办法做出顿像样的晚餐。

 

“你们让Summers老师生病了！”

 

Laura站在餐桌上，Logan顾不得指责她穿鞋上桌子了。 _不过认真的吗，_ _Howlett_ _先生？这是穿不穿鞋的问题吗？_ 一听见Scott生病了，他就紧张得跟什么似的了。倒是Victor，他一点不在意。老实讲这也出乎Logan意料，他还担心过他的哥哥又会像之前一样企图抢走弟弟的追求对象。有那么一段时间，Howlett家的两个坏小子举行了一场恶性竞争，看谁能先钓走对方的目标。直到后来有个聪明女人看穿了他们的小秘密，不仅差点儿让兄弟俩因为她太难追而动了真心，还卷走他们一大笔钱。

 

咳，扯远了，当务之急是Scott才对。

 

“都怪你们！Scott老师好像发烧了，他一整个下午脸都红红的！就连耳朵尖都是红的！”Laura义正言辞地指出，“而且他好像特别痛苦！却强装开心！！”

 

“拉倒吧Laura宝贝，”Victor先吃起了盘子里的东西——他手快，Laura跳上来的时候他就把自己的盘子端起来了，“你老师那是又羞又乐，高兴得合不拢嘴了！他可没病，就算他真的有病，那也是春——”

 

“吃你的饭吧！”

 

Logan猛地抬手，把自己的亲哥哥扣进盘子里。他朝着Laura伸出手，脸上却止不住地傻乐：“下来Laura，有什么饭我们先吃话——哦不对，有什么话我们先吃饭再说。Scott没生病，你不信你叔叔，你总信你爸爸我吧？”

 

小女孩狐疑地盯着自己爸爸，良久伸出手摸了下他的脑门。

 

“看来你们确实没生病。”

 

Victor哈哈大笑，差点儿又被自己弟弟扣进盘子里。

 

 

 

“看来你最近和Howlett先生打得很火热嘛，”Jean在桌子底下踢了他一脚，“小爸？”

 

Scott放下叉子做投降姿态：“放过我吧，Jean，这话可不能被Alex听到，他最近有些神经紧张，一听见Logan和Howlett就炸——”

 

“现在还有Victor了。”

 

Alex的声音在他头顶响起，炸雷般吓得Scott险些跳起来。Summers家的长子用了过大的力气把餐盘放在自家弟弟旁边，Scott瞬间就觉得自己的胃都揪到一起去了。他看向Piotr，俄罗斯大个子恰好也心虚地看着他。

 

“听着，Alex，那只是个误会。”

 

“如果他连承认想追我弟弟的胆子都没有，”Alex摩擦着刀叉，“那我更看不起他。”

 

“你更看不起谁？”Ororo轻快地坐到Jean旁边，“算了，我还有更重要的事。话剧节的投票已经统计完了，孩子们想看老师和家长们扮演X战警。”

 

Jean挑高眉毛：“我以为成为超级英雄是每个孩子的梦想？”

 

“没错，”Ororo点点头，“所以蝙蝠侠、蜘蛛侠、超人已经被抢光了，而且孩子们觉得Scott就是镭射眼，还强烈要求你来演凤凰。至于你，Alex，毫无疑问你是冲击波，镭射眼的兄弟。还有Piotr，全票通过钢力士。我演暴风女，看来我得好好练练翻白眼了。”

 

Scott举起手：“那金刚狼呢？”

 

作为一个从小看漫画长大的孩子，蝙蝠侠、蜘蛛侠、超人和金刚狼无疑是最受欢迎的几个角色。可这问题一问出口，Scott也没能在学校中物色到合适的人选。

 

“这就是问题所在了，我们没有金刚狼。”

 

“我想，我可能有个人选。”

 

不知怎的，他就想到了Logan。尽管身高大相径庭，可Logan那臭脾气、健壮的身材以及看上去很不好搞的长相，Scott真的想到了Logan。

 

“不！”Alex当然知道自家弟弟的脑子里都在想什么，“你想都别想！”

 

“谁？”Ororo眨眨眼睛，突然想到了今天流传的趣事，“那就交给你了，Scott，就由你来说服Howlett先生吧！”

 

“什么？等等！”

 

Scott抗争道，可Ororo已经起身离开了。Alex狠狠地翻了个白眼，一把拍上自己脑门。


	9. Chapter 9

接下来的几天里，Scott被无数催促轰炸——

 

“你去找Howlett先生了吗，Scott？”

 

“什么？没有，”Scott从办公桌上抬起头，“Ororo，你如果......Ororo？”

 

还有这样的——

 

“话剧节的重任可担在你身上呢，Scott。”

 

“哦，我想你是不会 **让孩子们失望** 的吧，Scott？”

 

“天啊，我真无法想象他们发现 **没有金刚狼** 时候的样子。”

 

或者这样的——

 

一张贴在办公桌上的便签： **我们需要金刚狼。**

 

一张贴在他房门上的便签： **镭射眼不能没有金刚狼。**

 

总而言之，言而总之，Scott Summers站在James Logan Howlett家门口，绝对不是他一时兴起的结果。事实上，年轻人已经要被折磨得发疯了。

 

然而还未等按响门铃，Scott心里又打起退堂鼓。在情感方面，Summers家的幼子向来是有些迟钝和被动的。从小到大，Scott觉得自己这辈子做过最重大的决定，就是拒绝了Jean做他的真命天女。当然了，时间后来证明Emma跟他也没有那么合适。

 

Scott当然知道他和Logan之间有些不同寻常的东西，跟和Jean或者Emma在一起的时候都不一样。

 

学院里对这事的态度明显分成了两派。一派以教授和Ororo为主，相当支持Logan；一派以Erik和Alex为主，简直恨不得Logan从地球上消失。至于Jean，他美貌与智慧并存、堪称世界上最了解他的人之一的Jean，却罕见地没有对这事发声。Scott其实很想听听她的想法，哪怕已经不再是恋人，Jean在他心中也颇有分量。

 

人民教师拍拍脸，他太把Logan当回事了。顺其自然，Scott深呼吸一下，顺其——

 

“去死吧Victor！你不走我走！”

 

Howlett家的大门并没有如预期般发出震天的响声，屋主Logan捏在门板上的手停在原地。他眨眨眼睛，如梦初醒一般叫了句Scott。

 

“是我，”Scott尴尬地点点头，“是我，Logan。”

 

“你等等。”

 

Logan的表情变得凶猛起来，猛地闪进屋子里。下一秒，噼啪作响的声音混杂着Victor的抗议与哀嚎几乎掀翻了房子的屋顶。Laura兴奋地叫着，像是一只看见了满月的小狼。Scott僵在原地，直到大门再次在他眼前打开。

 

Victor Howlett被自家弟弟一脚踢了出来，Scott连个招呼都没来得及跟他打，人就已经摔倒了前院的草地上。

 

“他没事吧？”Scott看看Logan，又看了看Victor。

 

“死不了。”Logan哼哼着，“进来吧，Scott。”

 

Summers老师犹豫了一下，他本来是想在门廊下就把事情跟Logan说清楚的。但Laura从Logan身后探出头来，甜甜地朝他微笑着。于是，鬼使神差地，Scott现在就坐在了Howlett家的沙发上，手里还捧着Laura给他冲的热可可。

 

“抱歉让你看到这个，”Logan坐在单人沙发上，“Victor他，脑子不太正常。”

 

“去你的Jimmy！我还活着呢！”

 

中气十足的吼声叫屋子里的三个人吓了一跳，Logan放下水杯，走过去用力地关上了客厅的窗户落锁，还不忘拉上窗帘。

 

Scott一言难尽地看了眼坐在他身边的Laura，发现女孩也是一副皱着眉头、苦大仇深的表情。这一下反倒是把Scott逗笑了，他伸出手指，舒展开Laura的眉头。

 

这一幕叫Logan也微笑起来，突然觉得所谓的幸福家庭莫过于此。当然，若是没有身后Victor隔着窗户乱喊，就再完美不过了。他了解他哥哥，Victor用不了几分钟就会觉得腻了，接下来就是去酒吧买醉泡妞了。

 

“Logan，其实我这次来是有件事需要你帮忙。”

 

“我愿意。啊，不是，对，我是说我愿意帮忙。”Howlett先生刚从年轻人那双好看的蓝眼睛中回过神来，“Laura都跟我说了，话剧节的事。”

 

这叫Scott微笑起来，毕竟Logan看上去并不是那种喜欢和小孩子们打成一片的人。事情出乎意料的顺利，也顺带在Scott心里给男人刷了一波好感度。

 

“那真是太感谢你了，Logan。因为彩排可能会耽误一些时间，你周末有空吗？”

 

“当然，”Logan点点头，“我们周末......”

 

“Stryker才不会给你放假去钓凯子呢！你清醒一点儿，Jimmy boy！”

 

这话让Logan老脸一红——既是被人戳穿了心思，又是被人道出了没有休假的真相。Logan端起自己放在茶几上的白水，打开窗子扬手泼了出去。Scott在Victor的嗷嗷乱叫中觉得有些坐立不安，干巴巴地说了一句你们兄弟感情真好。

 

“你和你哥哥也是，”Logan重新坐定，“Alex很关心你。或者太关心了。”

 

提起自家哥哥让小Summers觉得脑仁生疼，Scott喝了口可可，决定跳过这一话题：“所以，你周末有时间吗？”

 

“当然，”Logan面不改色地点头，“我本来都把周末腾出来给Laura的，Victor不知道，你别听他瞎说。我可以把Laura带去一起彩排吗？总不能让她每周都去Rouge家，你不会告诉别人我们演什么，对吧？”

 

丫头兴奋地点点头，咧开嘴笑得露出整齐的牙齿。

 

Scott摸着下巴：“实际上我们也打算给Laura安排一个角色，就是金刚狼的女儿，X23。我觉得Laura挺合适的，你说呢？”

 

“当然当然，”Logan点着头，哪怕心里对金刚狼和X23压根一点儿概念都没有，“你来安排就好。”

 

跟Scott这样的童子军男孩不一样，Logan可不是看着那些漫画书长大的。他算是个问题儿童，接着是问题青年，现在成了问题中年。他不怎么看书，多半时间都枕在女孩的大腿上听她们读小说。房间里贴的是球星和摩托车的海报，喝过的运动饮料还没有啤酒的零头多。

 

“大概的情节就是，年轻一代的X战警们和万磁王展开对峙但是被打败，X教授寻求老一辈的X战警的帮助，最后大家一起打败了他。你和Laura得夹着金属爪子，但别担心，那东西应该是卡纸做的。”

 

Logan似懂非懂地点头，总之这大概是个好人一起打败坏人的故事。

 

“大家都演谁？”尽管几乎只有大致的印象，Logan还是决定先把人物问清楚。

 

“我演镭射眼，Alex是冲击波；Ororo演暴风女，Jean是凤凰。X教授就是教授来演，Erik演万磁王......”Scott抓抓头，“我回头会把剧本发给你。”

 

“所以，”Logan像是头野兽那样微笑起来，“我们要痛扁Erik一顿？”

 

“不，”Scott摇摇头，“是Erik会痛扁你一顿。金刚狼的体内有艾德曼金属你记得吗？万磁王是你的天敌，Logan。”

 

 

 

“艰难的谈判？”

 

“老天！”Scott拍着胸口，“你吓了我一跳，Jean。”

 

虽然时间还没到十一点，但作息规律的女人这个时间本应呆在自己的房间里看书才对。然而现在，她正呆在三楼的客厅里，明显是等着Scott回来。

 

“不，事情很顺利。”Scott坐在沙发上，“Logan很乐意出演金刚狼。”

 

“嗯哼，看来Ororo终于能放下心来了。”Jean微笑起来，“她简直比那些孩子们还兴奋。”

 

“是啊。”Scott在心里补充道， _也把我折腾了个遍_ 。当然，这话他是不会当着Jean的面说出口的，她们关系很好，说不定会联合起来对付Scott也说不定。而到那时候，就算他向Alex求助，他哥哥也就只有举手投降的份。

 

一时之间没人说话，电视机发出的声音几乎听不见。白光落在Jean脸上，Scott看不出来她在想什么。除了日常授课，Jean也负责处理孩子们的心理问题。她能读懂别人，可别人却很难读懂她。

 

这是位神秘、美丽有极为智慧的女性，任何一个男人都会被她迷得死去活来。

 

“饶了我吧，Jean，”Scott举手投降，“你想说什么？”

 

红头发的女人微笑起来：“你比你想象的要喜欢Logan，别否认，Scott，你自己知道的。”

 

“好吧，所以呢，”Scott揉了把脸，“你是要劝我和他在一起还是别和他在一起？Alex说他很有可能是为了找点儿新鲜感。”

 

“而且如果我或者其他人是Laura的老师，事情可能会是截然不同的结果对吗？”

 

Scott重重地点了点头，他在Jean面前永远没什么秘密可言。其实他们年龄相当，但很显然身为女性的Jean要比Scott更加成熟一些。看看那张脸，那双总是湿漉漉的蓝眼睛，不少人都会把他当成是大学没毕业的男孩。

 

“我想说Logan不是那样的人，但Alex的话确实有道理。”Scott笑出声，“你敢相信吗？他当着教授的面说我是‘毛都没长全的小鬼’。”

 

 _而你竟然不生气_ ，Jean翻了个白眼。

 

“他确实有个臭脾气，但人不坏。他对Laura也很好，起码是在变好。我不知道他原来是什么样的人，但我觉得他现在还不错？”

 

“你现在就是个恋爱中的小女生，Scott。”Jean无可救药地摇摇头，“你才是那个以后有可能跟他在一起一辈子的人，你得靠自己来判定，Scott。Alex、教授、Erik和我，我们都只能给你些建议而已，路还是要你自己走的。”

 

“不过你也别想那么多，”Jean打了个哈欠，“也许Logan比你还纠结呢。”


	10. Chapter 10

“......受、受死吧Erik！”

 

“停！”

 

Xiaver叫了停，手里拿着剧本敲打着桌面。这已经是Logan第九次出错了，教授怀疑他根本就没背过台词，且对Erik Lensherr先生抱有强烈的私人情感。

 

“你应该说‘束手就擒吧，Magneto。’”教授纠正道，“算了，大家先休息一下吧。”

 

背着手站在舞台一侧的Erik轻蔑地哼了一声，从侧面走下去找Charles去了。而Logan直接坐在原地，对自己的差劲表现生着气。小演员们正在另外的房间里排练第一场戏，因此Howlett先生还能在自家丫头跟前保住面子。

 

“你还好吗？”

 

一瓶水被递到了Logan眼前，他伸手接过，Scott也就顺势在他身边坐下。Logan拧开瓶子猛灌一口，看着Scott把那副造型奇特的红色眼镜摘下来。

 

等Scott带着凌乱但性感的发型转过头来用蓝得惊人的眼睛看向他时，Howlett先生立马移开了视线。他知道Scott很好看，他穿西裤衬衫的时候十分禁欲，私底下这男人认真的性子却让他在某些时候意外地可爱起来——比如跟Laura相处忍着不跳脚的时候。但性感，Logan在此之前以为这个词至少跟Scott没那么契合。诚然，他见过男人在摩托车上微微翘起的臀部。但穿着紧身皮衣、戴着黑色手套，这可实在太过了。

 

整场戏，Logan都没办法集中精力在台词或是除了Scott Summers以外的任何东西上。这男人就穿着那身该死地性感的紧身衣做着动作，让Logan的脑子一片空白。

 

更要命的是，Scott还带着一副看上去就很高科技的眼镜——听说是一个叫Hank的科学老师照着漫画制作的。那玩意叫Logan说，是个情趣用品才更有可能。不然怎么Scott一戴着那东西朝他讲话，Logan就只能直勾勾地盯着他的嘴唇了呢？

 

“Logan？”Scott用肩膀撞了他一下，蓝眼睛里写满担忧。

 

“我还好，”Logan又喝了一口水，“就是太热了。”

 

这话不假，毕竟Howlett先生自己就穿着那性感到炸裂的皮革紧身衣。这东西不怎么透气，哪怕屋子里开了空调他也觉得自己在蒸桑拿。

 

Scott理解地点点头，接着拉开了制服的领子。也许他确实感到好多了，但Logan，Logan只觉得更热了。不仅如此，他低头看着自己，过于贴身的衣服上似乎支出了一个尴尬而又明显的小帐篷。

 

他抬起头四处乱瞟，希望借此转移开自己的注意力。然而就在斜右方，坐在舞台道具上的Jean Grey正带着一脸高深莫测的神秘笑容看着他。

 

Logan心中顿时警铃大作，显然比起她的美貌，Grey老师敏锐的洞察力才是这女人身上最为致命的武器。他不着痕迹地支起一条腿，企图遮盖住自己的小兄弟。然而这裤子紧得要命，叫Howlett先生差点当着心上人的面儿讲了一句粗话。

 

“老天，我们要一直穿着这东西排练吗？”Logan脸红脖子粗地跟自己较着劲。

 

Scott缩了缩脖子，显然是有些不好意思——毕竟是他请Logan来扮演金刚狼的。不然的话，也许这男人正瘫在家里的沙发上喝着啤酒、吹着空调。然而Scott不知道的是，Logan其实翘了自己的班，顶着Stryker的臭脸与同事们的嬉笑才出现在这里的。至于在嘲讽弟弟这事上永不缺席的Victor，那是Logan回家之后需要处理的。

 

“抱歉，Logan，”Scott吐了吐舌头，“这衣服是今天才送到的，我想Ororo是想确定每个人都拿到了合适的尺寸。我去跟教授说说。”

 

Howlett先生目瞪口呆地看着小Summers跟不受地心引力一样灵巧地站起身子，小跑到舞台边上蹲下，接着以手撑地跃了下去。不知何时来到他身边的Erik摇着头感慨道：“年轻真好啊，你说是不是，Logan？”

 

“跟你比我还年轻着呢，Erik。”

 

Logan咬牙切齿，接着跟要证明自己似的，从地上站了起来。这不怪他，看看他这么多年来练出的肌肉，没人能把这些完美地塞进一件 **这么紧** 的紧身衣里。

 

还未等Erik发出新一轮的冷嘲热讽，那边Charles就拍了拍手。教授表示周末时间虽然可贵，但劳逸结合才能提高效率，今天的排练到此结束。除此之外，他还委婉地提醒 _某些人_ 要好好背台词。

 

这话Logan基本没听进去，因为他已经迫不及待地脱下自己的上衣了。由于被闷在里面几个小时，Howlett先生的皮肤上早已蒙上了一层汗水。那些结实饱满的肌肉此刻看上去性感又迷人，更别提为了扮演金刚狼，Logan今天还特意在出门前用发胶抓出个相当野性的发型。此刻穿着白背心、黑色紧身裤的男人，看上去就像一台行走的荷尔蒙喷射机。

 

此前对温度适应还算良好的Scott，突然感觉有点儿热了。

 

Charles已经去隔壁房间通知孩子们了，因此Erik自然也是没了踪影。

 

“你一会儿有什么安排吗？”Logan把皮衣搭在肩膀上，撩着额前的头发问刚走到自己身边的Scott。

 

“呃......”年轻的Summers老师显然被这波荷尔蒙击中了，“我想没有？有事吗？”

 

Logan 笑起来，保持攻势：“我想和你对对台词，我想Charles说的 _某些人_ 其实是某人。”

 

一方面，Howlettt确实是在创造和心上人的相处机会；但另一方面，他也确实得保证自己能带着脑子去面对着舞台上性感火辣的Scott。他不想搞砸这个，Laura自拿到剧本起每天都在家里张牙舞爪地练习，他不想让自家丫头失望，也不想让找他帮忙——也许还有力排众议——的Scott失望。

 

“当然可以，我们......”

 

“爸爸！”

 

Laura打断了两个人的对话，像条小狼一样朝着Logan扑了过来。Howlett先生顺势把她举起来想亲亲小姑娘的脸蛋，没想到女孩直接用手推开了他的脸。

 

“你好臭！快去洗澡！”

 

“臭丫头，”Logan作势要用自己的胡子去扎她，“信不信老爸把你变得跟我一样臭！”

 

女孩的脸皱了起来，求助一般地看向自己的未来小爸。Scott忍不住微笑起来，及时地解救了小姑娘。

 

“好了Logan，我们先去洗个澡吧。来我房间对台词可以吗？那儿有浴室。”

 

“太好了！”Logan赶忙咳嗽一声，“我是说，当然可以。”

 

 

 

换着衣服的Howlett先生表示，比起穿Scott的T恤，他更希望年轻人穿他的衣服。

 

体型上的差别使得Logan每个动作都显得小心翼翼地，生怕一个不小心就听见缝线的开裂声。他拉开浴室的门，瞬间被扑上来的冷气激了个哆嗦。房间的主人正跟Laura一同坐在沙发上，看样子是在研究女孩的作业。

 

“你可以去洗了。”

 

Logan朝他点点头，而Scott则示意他看向茶几上未开封的凉啤酒。虽然人民教师不觉得大白天在小孩子面前喝酒是个好主意，但他总不能指望Logan跟他一样喝茶吧。

 

“真贴心，”Howlett先生朝他眨着眼睛，“没想到你这儿还有这个。”

 

“不，我是刚才趁你洗澡的时候去问Alex要的。”Scott翻了个白眼，“拜托Logan，我也是会去泡吧的人，别把我当成什么不沾酒精的童子军男孩。”

 

对此，Logan只是一副哑口无言的表情。毕竟现在，声称自己不是童子军男孩的Scott正拿着一件过于可爱的家居服。Scott显然发现了男人的视线，脸色发红地解释道：“这是Jean她们买的。”

 

“你穿着挺可爱的。”

 

这是实话，毕竟Scott就是穿着这件衣服稳住了离家出走的Laura。可Logan此刻说出来，气氛就显得有些暧昧了。尤其是，他和Scott很显然对彼此都有意思。

 

Scott抿着嘴唇：“我都不知道该不该谢谢你的称赞了，如果这算称赞的话。”

 

Logan咧开嘴笑了，但在他酝酿出更多土味情话之前，自家丫头开口打断了她。Laura像条小狼一样四处张望着：“Summers老师，我想喝可可。”

 

严厉的人民教师插起腰：“你也到了该换牙的时候了吧，Laura？”

 

若是Howlett先生朝着Laura这么说教，小姑娘绝对会呲牙咧嘴地跟他对抗。但此时此刻，男人惊异地发现，自家丫头竟然低下了脑袋，还一副可怜巴巴的样子。见此，Scott也是放软了态度。

 

“可可在下面第二个柜子里，Logan，你帮她冲一下，小心烫手。”

 

如此日常温馨、简直可以称得上是家庭对话的嘱咐让Howlett先生呆楞楞地点了点头，鬼使神差地给自己也冲了一杯。

 

窗外艳阳高照，父女俩坐在自己攻略对象家的沙发上，吹着空调和冒着热气的饮料大眼瞪小眼。他们都来过这个充满Scott个人气息的房间，且每来一次，眷恋似乎就更多了一分。Laura捧着自己的杯子，语气深沉得不像是个上小学的孩子：“我真想让他做我小爸。”

 

“我也想，”Logan盯着饮料里自己的倒影，“我是说我也想让他做你小爸。”

 

房间不大，浴室里哗哗啦啦的水声清晰地透过门板传来。Howlett先生发现，自己想要的可能更多。


	11. Chapter 11

最后一次彩排后，就连Logan都觉得他们这个演出能行。

 

他们已经和孩子们对了几次戏，Laura的表演相当抢眼。实际上，就连Alex都觉得Scott邀请Howlett父女俩来参演是件正确的事。最开始的时候，Ororo对X-23进行选角时可放弃了Laura——毕竟她听说小姑娘英语说得不太利索。

 

Charles做了一番动员，这让Logan也开始暗自期待起明天的演出了。他看着站在身边的Scott，年轻男人专注地看着教授，面上是一层薄薄的汗水。

 

他的嘴唇看上去有些干燥，莫名让Logan想要吻他。

 

于是Howlett先生侧过头去，靠近心上人的耳朵：“你一会儿有什么安排吗？”

 

Scott挑起眉毛，他还戴着那副战术眼镜——总之就是那玩意——叫Logan看不出他是怎么想的。此外，对方似乎也不太赞同他在教授讲话期间说悄悄话的行径。Laura正站在Logan脚边，并不知道头顶上老爸和未来小爸的小动作。

 

“可能会在吃过晚饭以后去最后采购一下，怎么了？”

 

但令他欣喜的是，年轻人歪过脑袋，极快地说出了这句话。

 

“我陪你去吧，我们在外面吃晚饭怎么样？”Howlett先生向女儿说了句抱歉，“就我们俩，我想这儿的任何一个人都能照顾好Laura。”

 

小Summers微笑起来，挡住了那双好看的眼睛，Scott的笑容依旧魅力不减，让Logan在舞台的灯光下头晕目眩。他凑得更近，声音压得更低，听上去性感无比却带着一丝俏皮：“所以，这是一个约会吗？”

 

“没错，”Logan咧开嘴，“这是一个二人——”

 

“Logan，”Xavier教授一脸无奈地看着他，“你想发表什么看法吗？”

 

 

 

Laura是个听话懂事的好孩子，当Logan向她解释自己要和Scott单独出去时，女孩一改寸步不离的固执作风，一脸郑重其事地向他竖起大拇指。

 

Alex Summers对此很是不满，Howlett先生不知道，自己好不容易在对方心里建立起的那么点儿好感，顷刻间就已经消失殆尽了。Jean和Ororo她们在厨房忙活，Erik也是。因此，Scott跟哥哥谈了几句，Alex也就不情不愿地答应了。

 

他们坐着Logan的皮卡，直接开到了最近的购物中心去。

 

由于是晚饭时间，他们花了些力气才找到家有座位的店。Logan看着年轻人坐在他对面喝着果汁，这可跟他想象中的情景截然不同。

 

Logan自然约会，但他往往不用花费多少心力就能情投意合地把会约到床上去。但Scott不同——不是说Logan不想和他在床上干点儿啥——他是第一个让Logan感到棘手、甚至是无从下手的对象。如果Victor看到这一幕，一定会嘲笑他的Jimm弟弟这次彻底栽了。男人把脸埋在掌心里，开始后悔没带着Laura一起来了。

 

“你是打算一直看我喝果汁？”

 

“当然不，”Logan抬起头，对上Scott那双好看到犯规的眼睛时全然不知道自己要说什么了，“我只是......”

 

“从来没遇到像我这样难搞的对象？”Scott俏皮地说道。

 

“没错，”Logan点头承认，他不是个擅长说谎的男人。

 

Scott点点头，冷静地分析道：“因为我没有从一开始就想爬上你的床？”

 

“什么？！”男人大惊失色，“不，当然不是......好吧，确实有点儿。你是最特别的那个，但我想这也和Laura有关。你让我，”Logan挠挠头，“你让我想要安定下来，你和Laura，让我想要有个家。”

 

“哇哦......”这下子脸红的人变成Scott了，“我很......我很荣幸。”

 

幸好，餐厅的服务生及时端上了他们的晚饭，稍微缓和了一下气氛。两个人默默拿起餐具，切开自己的牛排。刀子偶尔接触到盘底，发出的噪音令Logan心烦意乱。

 

他并不是个有耐心的人，见鬼，他甚至都不是有好脾气的那种人。

 

“Scott，我......”

 

“我一直很担心，”年轻人打断他的话，“关于你是不是在找新鲜感，或者只是因为我是Laura的老师。Alex曾经问过我，如果Jean是Laura的老师，事情和现在相比会不会有很大不同。”

 

Logan在心里默默骂了Alex几句，随后意识到，Scott甚至比他想象得还要在乎自己。

 

“事实上，我也很担心。”Logan放下刀叉，“Laura说我需要打败Erik、Alex、Jean，一个什么不知道从哪儿冒出来的富二代，甚至还有Erik的儿子Peter才有可能追到你。至于你说的关于Jean的事，我想唯一的不同就是我们可能要多花上更多的时间才能像现在这样坐在这儿。”

 

Scott一脸困惑：“这跟Warren和Peter又有什么关系？”

 

男人摆摆手示意他不要在意，实际上，这些话从Laura嘴里说出来，就算是他这个做爸爸的也是一头雾水。

 

“总之，我比你想象中的要更在乎你，Scott，而我相信你知道我也是。”

 

Summer低下头，但发红的耳尖出卖了他：“我知道。”

 

 

 

“你确定不用给Laura买点儿什么补偿她？”

 

Scott站在装满冰淇淋的冰柜前，询问正在对比购物清单的Logan。他承认小孩子吃甜食对牙齿不好，但谁能拒绝Laura的恳求呢？

 

“已经给她买了可可——小心。”

 

他被向前拉了一下，刚好躲过一个横冲直撞的男孩。男孩的家长正跟在后面道歉，Logan做了一个标准的——换句话说就是凶恶至极的——Howlett式恐怖脸。当然，Scott对这一切并不知晓。

 

“谢谢，Logan。”Scott站直了身子，笑眼弯弯地注视着他。

 

凶恶至极的Howlett先生咳嗽了一声，感觉自己那张依旧帅气却的老脸奇迹般地开始发烫。为了掩饰这个，他从冰柜里抄了一盒冰淇淋出来。

 

Scott拿了一个冷藏盒，把扔进购物车里的冰淇淋重新装好。

 

他做这事的时候表情平和，却好像带着一股漫不经心的喜悦。就跟在舞台上似的，Logan莫名想要吻他——于是他也真的这么干了。

 

这是个飞快、轻柔的吻，说是吻，也许更像是一个在嘴角的偷亲。

 

Howlett先生等待着他的反应，而当Scott终于搞清楚发生了什么事的时候，讨喜的红色迅速充盈上他的脸。

 

“那是一个吻吗？”Scott眨眨眼睛。

 

“嗯哼。”Logan意义不明地哼哼了两声——主要是他搞不清Scott的意思。

 

“令人吃惊，”年轻人又恢复了那种俏皮的神色，“你就是靠纯情追到其他女人的？”

 

这问题让男人挑起眉毛，这可不是一个——至少不是他以为的那个Scott Summers能说出来的挑衅。但Logan得承认，他更爱Scott了。

 

该死，他是用了爱这个词儿吗？

 

 

 

“所以你亲了他？”

 

Laura笑嘻嘻地躲在抱枕后面，面前摆着一盒挖了一半的冰淇淋。

 

“像个没谈过恋爱的小童子军，真是可爱，Jimmy boy。”

 

Victor同样笑嘻嘻地躲在抱枕后面，却让Logan只想打爆他的狗头。

 

“闭嘴，Victor。”他朝着自己的哥哥怒吼，随即转向自家丫头，“是的，我在超市里亲了他，我还跟他告白了，满意了吗，丫头？”

 

女孩依旧笑嘻嘻地看着她，笑得像她之前看过的电影里的猫。她看了好几遍《爱丽丝梦游仙境》，就连Logan和Victor都记住了剧情。但那感觉挺不错的，哪怕Logan有将近一半的时间都在和Victor抢爆米花。

 

“你们什么时候结婚？”

 

“什——”Logan瞪大眼睛，一口气卡在嗓子眼。

 

Howlett家的长子哈哈大笑，他可爱死Laura这个小丫头了。哦，老天，Victor甚至也想搞个孩子出来玩玩了。可这想法只存在了几秒钟——他又想起了Logan小时候的尿布。

 

“谁说我们会结婚？！”自觉说错话，Logan马上纠正道，“我是说，我们会结婚，但不会这么快就结婚，没有人会在接个吻以后就结婚！”

 

“可你不是跟他告白了吗？”Laura瞪大眼睛。

 

一时之间，Logan想到这会不会是什么文化差异，但他确信，不管哪个国家的人都不会在一两次约会和亲吻过后就结婚。况且，他希望能拥有一个家，而不是一个回来有人跟他睡觉的地方。

 

“感情是需要培养的，Laura，更需要时间。”

 

女孩略微茫然地看着他，这不由得叫Logan有些心疼。Laura从不说她在找到自己之前的生活，因此Logan也就没问过。

 

“这么说吧，”Logan看向看热闹不嫌事大的Victor，“你喜欢Victor吗？”

 

“嘿！”Victor抗议道，“这是人身攻击！”

 

Laura迟疑着摇了摇头。

 

“好吧，我也不喜欢这家伙。但跟最初比，你有没有喜欢他一点？至少是能接受他呆在家里的那种？”

 

“劳驾！我还在这呢！”

 

Laura迟疑着点了点头。

 

“你看，”Logan循循善诱，“这就是感情的培养，最起码Victor没那么碍眼了不是吗？”

 

“有人在乎老Victor的感受吗？没有。”

 

Laura发问道：“所以过一段时间你们会结婚？”

 

“我想是的，”Logan点点头，“我想我会让Scott正式成为你小爸的。到时候我们会住在一起，当然，没有Victor那个混蛋。”

 

“耶！”

 

女孩振臂高呼，而Victor朝Logan比了一个中指。


	12. Chapter 12

考虑到几乎所有的老师都参见了这次话剧表演，没人阻止一群根本就不是家长的妖魔鬼怪进学校也是人之常情。

 

但当罗根一上台就发现观众席上巨大的“ **Logan** **我们爱你！** ”、“ **Laura** **你最棒！** ”的手写板——歪歪扭扭的字迹加鲜红的喷漆——被看热闹不嫌事大的Wade Wilson、浑身散发着父性光辉的Dukes以及面上一脸冷漠不屑却实际上爱惨了成为妈妈偶像的Zero时，当真有种跳下看台用道具爪子戳穿Victor胸膛的冲动。

 

他们完了，Stryker这个月不会发他们一毛钱工资的。

 

“你朋友？真热情。”

 

年轻男人从Logan身侧挤过去探出头，打趣着Howlett先生的粉丝团。Logan几乎没察觉到他的动作，Scott太瘦，轻盈得像只燕子。

 

“嗯哼，几百年的孽缘。”他坏心眼地揪住Scott没什么肉的脸蛋，“你该多吃点儿，瘦子。”但Howlett先生紧接着想起了年轻男人裹在皮裤里挺翘圆润的臀部，看来他们家Scott也不是纯瘦，主要是会长。

 

“不用你关心，金刚狼。”Scott还单纯以为Logan这是已经进入了角色。

 

“不要总吵架，镭射眼，金刚狼。”Laura——或许应该叫她X23，正一脸严肃地抄着手臂看向自己的老爸和未来小爸。

 

Summers举起手投降：“我的错，没有尽到队长应尽的责任。你们看，那是不是金刚狼的兄弟剑齿虎。我们要小心他突然出来搅局，兴许他还有别的帮手，比如......那个一直在说话的家伙是不是死侍？”

 

三个人谁都没发现，他们身后已经凑了一堆人在安静地看热闹。就连Erik都得承认，眼前一家三口的画面有些过于美好了。

 

 

 

如果按照标准的小说剧情发展，这场话剧说不定会成为什么戏剧性的催化剂——突然坠落的道具、一个阴差阳错的亲吻、某句不小心泄露了真心想法的台词。但没有，感谢Xavier庄园的施工质量，感谢演员们的努力，每个人都尽量让一切都井井有序，就连Logan都只是差点说错了一句台词——不，不是 _去死吧，_ _Erik_ 。

 

因为几乎每一个小朋友都有节目，因此每个项目之间有大概十分钟的间隔来供孩子们换衣化妆，以不会错过前后的活动。

 

这期间，会有老师简单地讲几句话，并发一些类似糖果的小礼物。

 

等Logan和Scott换好衣服回到观众席时，下一组扮演蜘蛛侠的学生就已经准备好登台表演了。Wade Wilson毫无自觉地递上一罐还带着凉气的啤酒，Scott翻了个白眼默许了这样的行为。但当四下没人注意到他们时，Scott还是没拒绝Logan递过来的易拉罐。

 

皮衣很热，他们多多少少都被捂出了汗。年轻男人的喉结上下滚动，由于汗水，他整个人似乎都在灯光下变得亮晶晶的。那个奇怪的眼罩被拿了下去，他又得以窥见Scott那双好看的眼睛了。Logan盯着他喝酒，却愈发感觉到自己开始口干舌燥。打从他第一次见Scott就已经清楚地认知到男人的美——也许用这个词形容一个男人并不恰当，但这大概是最接近他的字眼了——可认识他到现在，这份美似乎也在与日俱增。

 

“哇哦！”Wade夸张地叹了口气，“说真的，老兄，你这时候难道不应该凑上去亲他一口什么的吗？或者更少儿不宜一点。我们都准备好了，Dukes说你是XL号，Victor和Zero说买L号，但哥知道，哥知道你裤裆里有个XXL号的大宝贝正蓄势待发。

 

“你要再说一个字，”Logan咬牙切齿，“老子就捣烂你的嘴，Wade。”

 

“这可不行，”Wade一脸惊恐，“我家Pete可爱死哥这张嘴和这条舌头了，哥给你讲过吗，昨天晚上，哥把他舔到......”

 

“闭嘴！”

 

Logan猛地从观众席站起来，拉着不明就里的Scott往过道走。他之所以坐在后排，就是想能有机会和Scott做点儿什么。但现在看来，他和Wade能不把彼此搞进局子就是件难事了。Scott匆匆把啤酒放到观众席的座位上，还不忘朝着Wade道谢。

 

他觉得Logan的同事们看上去还挺不错的，这个叫Wade的男人长着一张看上去就很友善的加拿大脸，还跟Logan亲密地聊了会儿天。

 

“你们怎么了？”

 

“没有我们，我和他之间永远不可能有什么我们。”Logan口气不善地纠正道，“那家伙就是个遗千年的祸害。”

 

Scott吐吐舌头，任由男人迈开长腿拉着他坐到了Laura身后的地方。女孩正兴奋地看着演出，头发胡乱地飞舞着。她脸上带着妆，两个男人对这种事一窍不通。但Scott还是从裤兜里摸出来一根发绳，趴在椅背上帮女孩绑好头发。

 

他没穿平时那身学院派十足的衣服，而是在换下演出服后就套上了贴身的黑色T恤。被发胶固定住的头发也在他之前脱衣服时被弄乱了。

 

此刻Scott发型凌乱，面色发红，歪着头前倾上身，一脸漫不经心地为Laura扎着头发。若是被什么摄影师看到这一场景，想必会拍出一张极富时尚感的照片。可眼下唯一的观众就是James Howlett先生，他像天底下所有的傻丈夫和傻爸爸一样，在嘴角挂上了一抹傻笑。

 

当他自己意识到这一切时，Logan得承认他在一瞬间是惊恐的。

 

想想吧，曾经的硬汉James Howlett正坐在一群小屁孩堆儿里，看着一个小学老师为自己的小屁孩扎头发。若是之前有人对Logan提过这个，他绝对能让那人自己玩蛋去。

 

可现在，他听着孩子们咯咯的笑声，因为Scott脸上的表情和Laura拍手叫好的动作露出微笑。他几乎跑遍了整个美国，还跑到那劳什子的伊拉克当过几年兵蛋子，混了个中士的职位。那以后他还去过日本，把自己搞进了黑帮的一堆烂事里。他确实是个闲不住的人，但Logan心底下还是想要安定的。在山里定居、做伐木工那几年，可能是最接近于他理想中的生活的时刻。

 

不过现在他知道了，在这里，和Scott和Laura在一块，才是他真正寻求的幸福。

 

他不清楚孩子的妈妈发生了什么事，但据Charles和Laura谈心的结果来看，她应该已经过世了。他不知道该如何评价这一切，眼下能做的、最应该做的，也许就是给Laura一个幸福生活、一个尽可能好的家庭。

 

而Scott Summers的存在，似乎让这一切都变得明媚起来。

 

因此，Logan放任了自己的动作，伸手贴上了年轻男人的面颊。Scott困惑地侧过头，Logan瞄准了他柔软的嘴唇。

 

让小屁孩儿们都见鬼去吧，Logan在心里默念，人民教师也该谈恋爱。

 

Scott的眼睛睁大了，但很快就放松了下来。Logan猜想他这是默许了自己的行为，边大着胆子伸出了舌头。他舔着Scott的嘴唇，直到后者微张开口，放任他与自己唇舌纠缠。Scott也许叹息了一声，但那都被Logan吞进了肚子里。

 

“所以，”Wade Wilson的声音打破了一切，“XXL号？”

 

 

 

那天的最后，Logan大战Wilson的重头戏并没有上演，因为他和Scott都在忙着制止Laura——她对这个打断他老爸和未来小爸的人满怀愤怒。

 

轮到Scott在中场休息期间为孩子们发糖时，几乎所有小天使——或许叫小恶魔更为贴切——都在问Summers是不是在和Howlett先生/Laura的爸爸/金刚狼约会。Scott不得不塞给他们更多的糖。

 

据说Alex差点儿和Victor打起来，看来Victor关键时刻胳膊肘还是往里拐的。

 

话剧节谢幕的时候，Wilson先生的男朋友终于从报社下班了。他脖子上挂着相机，蹲在地上为所有人拍了一张合照——Xavier学院的话剧节也登上了第二天的报纸。Peter Parker是个相当讨喜的年轻人，他身材高挑，笑容充满活力，棕色的眼睛像是加了棉花糖的热可可一样让人感到温暖，所有人都强烈邀请他参加此后学院的一切活动。

 

Wade对此像是只骄傲的小公鸡，叫Logan想拔光他的毛的同时也暗自感慨好好一朵鲜花怎么就插在为Wilson这堆牛粪上。

 

当然了，不少人看Scott和他可能也会发出这样的感慨。

 

 

 

Howlett父女是最后离开的，他们和学院的老师一起送走了其他所有的家长和孩子。

 

Wilson和他甜蜜的丈夫上了一辆印度人的出租车，临走前还在叨念着XXL。Logan比了个中指，叫他赶紧滚蛋。

 

疯玩了一天的女孩打了个哈欠，靠在自己爸爸的大腿上。未来小爸戴上了红色的眼镜，毕竟现在的黄昏时候的日光还是很刺眼的。Scott住在学校，而她和Logan住在Howlett家的房子里——哦，还有让人没那么讨厌的Victor叔叔。

 

“我走了，Scott。”Logan摸了摸鼻子，说不准自己该不该要个吻什么的。

 

“注意安全。”Scott微笑起来，眼镜叫Logan看不出他的表情。

 

Howlett先生深吸口气：“Scott，我......”

 

“哦得了吧！”Victor嚷嚷着，“你们是什么十几岁偷溜出来约会的高中小鬼吗？别搞得像是生离死别一样！你周一还得送Laura上学呢！”

 

“去你的，Victor！”Logan回过头朝自己的哥哥咆哮道。

 

Scott笑出声：“他说对的。那么，周一见，Logan、Laura。”

 

“周一见。”

 

“周一见。”小爸。


	13. Chapter 13

“所以你们什么时候结婚？”

 

Ororo把玩着自己的头发，笑得不怀好意地问路过的Scott。

 

话剧节过后他们迎来了一个非常休闲的周末，就连门卫Piotr都在休息室里。Alex闻言脸色一变，而正要给教授送文件的Scott愣在原地。

 

“什么结婚？”年轻的教师叹了口气，“没人要结婚好吗，Ororo？”

 

“你随Logan的姓会比较方便，”Pietro——或许应该叫Peter——眼睛都没从手里的游戏机上抬起来，“毕竟有Laura，姓Summers的话改姓太麻烦了。”

 

Jean在杂志后扑哧一下笑出声，而Scott觉得自己一个头两个大。 _随他们去吧_ ，年轻男人在心里自我安慰道，他只是路过一下这里去给教授送文件。等做完这件事，他就可以回到自己的房间——

 

“我可以帮你们策划婚礼，Scott。”

 

他决定今晚去喝一杯。

 

 

 

“你都不去约会的吗，Logan？”Wade脸上沾着油污，“想想XXL啊！”

 

“滚你丫的，Wade。”Logan叼着雪茄，含糊地骂道。

 

“你要抓紧时间啊，Logan，”Dukes的声音从车底传来，“我和我老婆可是见面的第一天晚上就上了三垒。”

 

“谁......”

 

“哦拉倒吧Dukes，”Victor打断Logan的话，“Jimmy boy还和他的男朋友拉小手呢，追人追了几个月了，这才刚亲上小嘴。昨天告别的时候，跟个——嗷！！”

 

Logan把扳手扔在桌子上：“你话太他妈多了，Victor，Stryker可没给你上保险，你可得小心工作的时候出什么 **意外** 。还有你们几个，最好谁他妈都没有什么意外伤害险。老子会给你留条命的，Wade，感谢Peter吧。”

 

Howlett先生拿下雪茄，把裤兜里的车钥匙扔到Victor的肚子上转身往外走：“我要去喝一杯，你接Laura回家。”

 

“Logan！你忘记XXL......”

 

Wilson的话没能说完，因为Logan猛地甩上了门。

 

 

 

还是太快了。

 

Scott盯着杯子里的酒，试图在红石英的镜片之下看出这酒究竟是什么颜色。他点了不同平常的口味，而吧台不远处的舞池灯光千变万化，他没摘下眼镜。

 

老实讲，他和Logan已经相处半个学期了，考虑到对方第二天就提出要追他，半个学期对确定关系来说似乎有点儿太长了。更何况，他们已经去过彼此的住所、接过吻，Scott甚至还帮Logan带过孩子、做过饭、洗过衣服、收拾过房间，半个学期确实有点儿太长了。

 

但他向来都是一个喜欢把计划从A做到Z的、细致认真的人。

 

他和Jean十六岁相识，光是确定关系就花了将近一年。那之后长达六年的相处，才让他们认定彼此并不是最合适的那个人。而那之后跟艾玛既短暂又失败的恋情，似乎也证实了他不是个擅长处理感情的人。

 

倒不是说他不相信Logan，只是.......太快了。

 

“Scott？”

 

被点到名的年轻男人回过头，Logan挑起一边眉毛：“竟然真的是你。”

 

 

 

考虑到一会儿还要打车回家，Howlett先生选择了附近最出名的那家酒吧。当然，这也就意味着他要忍受聒噪的环境、嗑药的小屁孩、觊觎他胸大肌的一夜情女郎——好吧，最后一条也不是那么难以忍受，但，仅限喝酒。

 

在门口排队的时候他就注意到了巷子里停着的摩托车，黑色的车身、流畅的线条。不过Logan不是什么刚陷入热恋的青少年，可不会看到任何东西都想到Scott。

 

因此，当他皱眉忍受DJ搞出来的噪音、躲过几个揩油的女人一路走到吧台前来时，依旧不敢确认这个从头到脚看上去都属于Scott的背影确实属于Scott。男人算是前倾身子半趴在吧台上，裹在紧身牛仔裤里的屁股因为他的姿势格外挺翘。他穿着一件白色的T恤，外套放在吧台一边。

 

“Scott？”Logan不确定地发问。

 

下一秒，年轻男人就转过头来，端正的脸上架着一副红眼镜。Logan挑起一边眉毛：“竟然真的是你。”

 

可还未等Scott反应，Howlett先生就摆出祖传的恐怖脸，把周围所有对Scott有兴趣的男男女女吓了个遍。当然，其中也许还有不少是对他本人有兴趣的。但Logan不在乎，Logan现在只在乎Scott。

 

“你怎么在这？Laura呢？”

 

Logan在他身边坐下，朝酒保打手势要了杯跟Scott一样的酒：“在Rogue家玩呢，我让Victor去接她了，最近他们俩关系处得还行。”

 

Scott抽抽鼻子：“你刚下班？今天不是周末吗？”

 

酒保很快就拿来了Logan要的酒，年长者长叹一口气：“还不是因为话剧节那天Wade他们都翘班了，Stryker说如果不加班就不发薪水了。”

 

若是早先，不发薪水这样的理由Logan是绝对不会正眼看的。但现在，他更多得为Laura考虑。更别提家里还有Victor那个白吃饱，他倒是给丫头买过不少东西，却从来没为家里的生活费做出贡献。

 

Logan又叹了口气，仰头把酒喝光。满满的生活琐事，哪里有谈恋爱的激情和热度。无论怎么看，都像是Scott正在听一个无聊的中年大叔发牢骚。

 

 _这本该变成一次约会的，_ Howlett先生咬紧牙关， _本该是个约会的。_

就在他发愁之际，一只手拍在了他的肩膀上。Logan鼻子很灵，这就闻到了浓重的酒味。Howlett先生转过身，一个公子哥打扮的男人手里拿着杯酒。Logan盯着他的脸，思忖着往上面嵌一个拳头该是什么效果。

 

“如、如果你不行的话，就该给别人腾个地方，别霸占着人家不放。你喝的这是什么，莫吉托女孩吗？”

 

“哦？我看你......”

 

“Logan，”Scott把手覆在他上臂，既像是安抚又像是警告，“让我来。”

 

Scott站起身，把令人垂涎已久的好身材一展无余。Logan扫视四周，发现除却之前被他吓了一波的人，确实还有不少人在关注着Scott。小Summers摘下眼镜挂在前襟——由于重物，他的领口开得更大了一些——一双好看的眼睛在酒吧的灯光下说不出是什么颜色。

 

“他是我的男朋友，请问你有什么问题吗，先生？”

 

“得了吧，”男人摆摆手，“你都一个人在这儿坐了半个钟头了，什么样的男朋友会把你这样的甜心扔在狼群里半个小时？ED（阳X）吗哈哈哈？”

 

这次，Logan的两条眉毛都抬了起来。然而没等他出手，Xavier学院公认的脾气最好的年轻老师，猛地挥拳正中对方的下颚。被打的男人错愕地愣了几秒，随即便趴在地上哀嚎起来。Scott掏出钱拍在桌上，拉着错愕的Logan冲出人群。

 

他们从酒吧后门逃走，有钱人家的公子哥一般都不会一个人来喝酒。Howlett先生后知后觉地“哇哦”了一声，像是刚回过神来一样。

 

“这可真是......”Logan捋直自己的舌头，“我没想到你......”

 

“我也教学生们搏击，Logan，你以为我是什么弱不禁风的温室花朵。”

 

Logan没像Scott一样笑出声，他自然而然地揽住年轻人的后颈，凑上去吻他：“你可真是时刻都能让我感到惊喜。”

 

他们离垃圾桶不远，仔细听还能听到附近有人在干那档子事。Logan不是没想过他的约会计划，也不是没想过该在什么地方亲吻Scott。但所有的计划都赶不上变化，这事就这么发生了，没有预警、没有计划。

 

“嗯，老实说，”年轻人红着脸微微喘气，“这跟我计划得有点儿不同。”

 

Howlett笑出声，凑上去再次亲吻了他。

 

当他们分开的时候，Scott看着地上的某处：“所以，你今晚要回家吗？”

 

Logan瞪大眼睛，吞咽了一下才让自己听上去不像是个十七八岁的毛孩子：“我以为你想慢慢来？”

 

Scott烦躁地抓乱自己的头发，这让他看上去更加年轻了。他叹了口气看向Logan：“我原本是这么打算的，但我现在有了新计划。”

 

年长者盯着他，仿佛一下子变成了发现猎物的狼。Logan压低声音，一字一顿地说道：“先说好，我在床上可不会像现在这么‘纯情’，Summers老师。”

 

“现在别这么叫我，”Scott的脸更红了，“你真的很毁气氛你知道吗？”

 

“但你就喜欢我这样。”Logan说着，无赖似的亲了一口对方的脸。

 

Scott率先离开后巷：“我现在已经有点儿后悔了，也许跟自己学生的家长搞在一起真的不是个好主意。”他把摩托车钥匙扔给Logan，“你来开，你来之前我喝了几杯了。”

 

这次挫败的人变成了Logan：“你也是毁气氛的一把好手，瘦子。喝酒？你喝的到底是啥，喝上去像是什么饮料。”

 

年轻人的背影僵了一下，随即挤出一句话：“莫吉托。”

 

“我现在觉得自己好像是要跟一个未成年出去开房，”Logan差点甩掉车钥匙，“你真的到合法饮酒年龄了吗？”

 

“闭嘴！那是因为我晚上还要骑车回家。”

 

“那也改变不了你是个在酒吧喝莫吉托的童子军男孩的事实。”


	14. Chapter 14

“对润滑液有偏好吗？”

 

Scott站在商店的货架前，转头问身边的Logan，听上去与其说像是在问他晚餐是在家里吃还是出去吃，更像是在问他这道题是选A还是选C。

 

“什么？都可以，我没什么偏爱。”

 

于是Scott点点头，挑了一瓶花里胡哨的，Logan发誓他看到“怡情樱桃”这样的字眼。紧接着他们走了两步，来到卖套子的货架前。

 

“尺寸呢？套子有没有什么偏好？”他顿了一下，“我希望你不喜欢那些有奇怪花纹的。”

 

Logan挑起眉毛，显然没想到Scott会表现得像个游刃有余的情场老手。但这又让Howlett先生紧张起来，他没资格过问Summers老师遇到他之前的床榻功夫和桃色情史，可男人嘛，总是会在这方面产生微妙的竞争感。

 

“XXL，超薄的，不要花纹。”

 

Scott再度点点头，从货架上拿了一盒套子。他折身往收银台走，购物篮里是扎眼的避孕套和润滑剂。Logan跟在他身后，莫名觉得浑身不自在——就好像Scott把他的童子军气息渲染到这档子事里了一样。

 

然后，Scott付了钱。再之后，Logan坚持要付房费。

 

标准的大床房双人间，床头柜上已经贴心地放了些付费用品。可就在Logan四处打量的时候，Scott已经迅速奔向了浴室。

 

好吧，事前洗个澡，Logan耸耸肩，他的床伴们几乎都有这个习惯。

 

 

 

但当Howlett先生发现二十分钟后Scott依旧没从浴室里出来时，他就有些绷不住了。

 

磨砂玻璃的拉门外，Logan能听见清晰的水声。他抬手敲敲门，不太自在地清了清喉咙：“Scott，你还好吗？”

 

“我、我很好！”年轻男人听上去有些慌乱，“我马上就好！”

 

刚步入中年的男人挣扎了一番，咬牙拉开了浴室的门。水流倾斜而下，浴室里蒸汽萦绕。但人民教师Scott Summers盘腿坐在马桶盖上，捧着手机一脸惊诧地跟他大眼瞪小眼——好吧，也许两脸懵逼可能更合适些。

 

“你怎么了，瘦子？”Logan叫了他的绰号，希望能减轻一丝尴尬。

 

年轻男人的脸迅速红了起来，放下手机站起身，看上去在杀了Logan和自杀之间挣扎不定。不，Logan眨眨眼睛，他看上去更像是在考虑用何种方式自杀。

 

“我......”Scott看上去像是放弃了挣扎，“我在谷歌该怎么和男人做。”

 

Howlett先生挑起一边眉毛：“花了二十分钟？”

 

Scott的脸变得更红了：“看了几个贴子。”

 

如果是以前的Logan，他要么会直接甩下床伴走人，要么会不管三七二十一提枪上阵。但面对Scott Summers——这个坐在马桶盖上刷了二十分钟狗血同志情把他一个人晾在浴室外的不合格床伴——Logan唯一能做的就是笑着摇头。

 

“我、我很抱歉，Logan。”Scott手足无措起来，“我.......”

 

“嘿！嘿！放松点儿，Scott。”Logan举起双手，“我不会咬你好吗？听着，Scotty，我也是第一次跟男人做，我想我们可以......一起探索？”

 

听听你说的话，Logan，一起探索？你们真的是 _十几岁偷溜出来约会的高中小鬼_ ——感谢Victor，老Victor知道关于Jimmy boy的一切。

 

人民教师点点头，伸手关了花洒的水流。Howlett先生歪了下头，Scott跟着他的暗示走出了浴室。Logan以身作则，率先脱掉了白色的工装背心。他对自己的身材向来很有自信，但现在可不敢这么想了。Scott一双眼睛到处乱扫，对一个由直变弯的男人来说，本应再寻常不过的男性躯体在认知中一下子就变得暧昧模糊起来。更何况，这是 **Logan** **的身体** 。

 

年轻男人吞咽了一下，抬手脱掉了自己的T恤。

 

他比Logan矮一些，身形也不如对方。但Scott的身上覆盖着一层薄薄的肌肉，不是健身房练出来的那种。就如那辆黑色的摩托车一样，它的主人同样拥有流畅的线条。

 

“到床上去？”

 

Scott没回答，但听他的话爬到了床上。只不过跟Logan预想得不太一样，年轻人依旧盘腿坐着。Howlett先生完全没有任何不耐烦，跟着坐到男人对面。

 

“你买东西的时候，不是挺从容的吗？”

 

“那是因为，”Scott盯着男人腹股沟处的毛发，“我不想让你笑话我。”

 

然而这句话，却是让Logan彻底笑出声。见男人这般反应，Scott只觉耳尖发热。他抬头欲骂他几句，Logan的脸却骤然放大了。嘴唇被对方稳住，年轻人惊讶地抽了口气，却让对方得到了机会把舌头伸了进来。

 

如果他之前曾经嘲笑过Logan纯情，那么他现在要把那些话系数收回。Logan的舌头节节进攻，舌尖勾住他的纠缠在一起。Scott感觉对方的手扶住了自己的后脑，胡茬扎着脸颊。但很快，他就感觉不到这些小细节了。Howlett一家都是狼，Logan咬着年轻人的下唇，试图在接吻过程中让Scott放松下来。

 

一吻终了，教授格斗课的Summers老师已经被野路子出身的Howlett先生彻底吻倒。他喘着气，发现自己正躺在柔软的床铺上。

 

他想到了贴子里的建议—— _不要怂！就是干！_

 

于是他笑起来，在Logan还没反应过来之前，伸手摸上了男人的裤裆。跟他一样的东西已经勃起，似乎隔着厚实的牛仔裤都能感觉到那股躁动的热度。他不得章法地解开男人的纽扣和拉链，在自己后悔之前伸手潜进了内裤里。那活又热又硬，Scott刚一握住，Howlett先生就立刻发出一声呻吟。

 

年长者看了他一眼，那双眼睛似乎因为欲望和灯光变成了金色，更像是兽类的眼睛了。但Scott毫不畏惧，相反，他用力撸动了一下Logan的命根子。后者笑了起来，凑上去亲吻他的脖颈，同时解开年轻人的裤子。

 

脱掉那条紧身牛仔裤花了些功夫，但一切都是值得的。Logan捏着Scott紧致挺翘的臀部，同时将吻自上而下地印在他的身体上。

 

最后，Howlett先生张口含住了年轻人的阴茎。

 

Scott立马向上挺动了一下，发出响亮的呻吟——Jean不太喜欢干这个，Emma倒是乐意，但他们只做过一次。这是跟用手截然不同的体验，口腔温热湿润，舌头紧紧贴着茎身。

 

其实Logan也是第一次做这事，但他享受过很多次这样的服务了。若是之前有人告诉他他有一天会吸一个男人的屌，那Logan一定打爆他的狗头。但面对Scott，Logan发现这样做相当划算。

 

Logan很卖力，他却是没什么经验，但Scott比他经验更少。此刻，哪怕Logan做的毫无章法，年轻人也已经有些溃不成军。他早就把手从Logan的那活上拿出来了，此刻正一手捂着脸、一手抓着Logan的头发——说不准他究竟是想要男人含得更深，还是想把他拉开了。

 

他的每一次舔弄，都能让男人发出呻吟。有那么几次，Scott甚至失态地夹住了男人的头。但Logan不生气，他只想看到更多的Scott。

 

最终，年轻人向上抽动了一下，绷紧臀部。他拉着Logan的头发示意自己要到了，但年长者反而将他含得更深了。Scott发出响亮的啜泣，系数射在了Logan嘴里。而Logan，想也没想地把它们咽了下去。

 

他拉开Scott遮住脸的手臂，凑上去与他接吻。年轻人立马攀住他，像是在欲望的浪潮里攀住唯一的浮木。

 

“我想我们探索得还不错？”

 

Scott被他逗笑了：“我下次想为你做这个。”

 

Logan亲吻他的鼻尖坐起身：“还有下次？看来我做的还不错。好了，要试试你的‘怡情樱桃’吗？”

 

按照他自己的经验，射过一次后往往会放松下来。Scott看上去懒洋洋的，但眼睛很亮。他点点头，用脚后跟踩了一下Logan的勃起。年长者挑起眉毛，抓起他作乱的脚搭在自己肩膀上。这下子，Scott又害羞了起来。

 

“你很美，Scott，”Logan亲吻他的大腿内侧，“没必要把自己藏起来。”

 

“好吧，”Scott不再挣扎，但依旧把脸埋在手里，“你也、你也很好看，Logan。”

 

 _好看？_ Howlett先生再度挑眉，他还从来没收到过这样的评价。

 

他把樱桃味的润滑倒在手上和Scott的屁股上，惊得后者弹动了一下。Logan俯下身，在亲吻他的同时探进去一个指节。Scott绷紧了身体，但立马就试图让自己放松下来。他很紧，让Logan的心里也有点儿没底。

 

一整个手指插进去并没费多大力气，Logan一直在细致地安慰他。忍耐可不是件容易的事，他以往的床伴有些甚至会在卫生间里准备好自己。第二根手指一直在穴口处按压，当Scott习惯这种触碰后，Logan就把指头插了进去。年轻人攥紧拳头，呼吸沉重。他几乎没发出任何声音，因此Howlett先生知道他的床伴其实一点儿也没爽到。

 

等到终于插进去三根手指时，Logan自己已经一头汗水了。

 

他微微移动手指，试图找到那个能让Scott感受到快感的地方，同时撸动年轻人的阴茎。当他摸到某个地方后，Scott立马抖了一下，从喉咙里泄出呻吟。他原本没什么精神的阴茎，也在Logan反复触弄前列腺的时候迅速进入了状态。

 

年轻人的身体迅速软了下来，情欲的潮红染上了皮肤。他忍不住揪住了床单，紧接着就开始用脚跟摩擦Logan的牛仔裤。

 

Howlett先生硬得发疼，但还是在抽出手指后耐着性子戴上了套子。

 

在此期间，Scott感受到了一种前所未有的空虚感袭上了自己。他其实不太知道自己到底想要什么，但他知道无论他到底想要什么，Logan都会给他。

 

“这可能会有些疼。”

 

Scott点点头，有些心疼地看着男人头上的汗水。但下一秒，这些心疼全都烟消云散了。一股要将他撕裂的疼痛仿佛自尾椎一路传到颈椎，Scott立马绞紧后穴。Logan抽了一口气，他也不太好过。

 

“放松点儿，”Logan拧着眉毛跟他开玩笑，“你可不想第一次就把我夹死吧？”

 

年轻人笑出声，但原本红润的脸色因为疼痛变得苍白。那双好看的眼睛里蓄满泪水，但Scott没让它们流出来。Logan试图抚慰他的阴茎，但Scott朝他伸出手，拥抱住他与他接吻。

 

大概几个世纪后，Scott终于放松了下来。他拍拍Logan的上臂，示意他可以动了。年长者抱住他的腰，小心翼翼地抽动起来。见Scott没什么反应，Logan便试图用阴茎去顶弄他的前列腺。Scott拱起身子，像是条脱水的鱼一样抱住Logan。但十几下抽插后，他又如同一汪化开的春水，在快感的催动下舒展开四肢。

 

甬道紧致温暖，每次抽插，穴口似乎都在不舍阴茎离去一般紧紧含住。Scott躺在Logan身下，双臂搂住他的脖子，阴茎在两人身体间摩擦。他的脚紧贴着Logan，似乎是想让他插得更深些。肉体的碰撞声和Scott断断续续的呻吟里，夹杂着Logan的喘息。他盯着身下的人，那张勾走他魂儿的脸泛着诱人的桃色，就连眼角都染上了一抹绯红。Logan亲吻他的睫毛、鼻尖、嘴角，似乎试图勾勒出这个让他心醉的男人的轮廓。

 

一场性事，他忍了太久，心上人的身体更是让他难以把持。Howlett先生罕见地没有以往那么持久，最后一阵冲刺般的抽插后，便悉数射了出来。

 

他摘下套子打好结，径直倒在了Scott身边。

 

“你感觉怎么样？”Logan问道，克制着自己再来一发的冲动。

 

Scott的棕发散在枕头上，正侧躺着看向他。他抓住Logan的手，亲吻他的无名指：“棒极了。”


	15. Chapter 15

15

 

 

 

柔软的床铺，温暖的阳光，鼻翼间充斥着心上人的气息，Logan伸展了下被Scott枕麻的胳膊，就连解决晨勃的动作都是懒洋洋的。

 

Scott还没醒，翻了个身背对着Logan，把脸埋进被子里躲避晨光。

 

Howlett先生撸动着那活儿，脑子里全是昨天的激情时刻。而现在Scott就在他身边，叫Logan从心底餍足起来，活像是三十几年的人生终于有了盼头。他粗喘着扯过床头放着的纸巾，擦干净手。

 

尽管枕边人闹出的动静并不小，Scott也依旧没醒。他蜷缩着，柔软的棕发铺满枕头。他作为Summers老师时是个尽职尽责的成熟男人，作为Scott时却是个有些可爱过头的男孩——其实这么说也不恰当，只是Logan确实比他大了不少。他是退伍军人，眼底沉着太多大风大浪，而Scott则被Charles他们保护得很好很好。

 

Logan忍不住傻笑起来，为自己的幸运，为两个人的幸事，为三个人的幸福。

 

今天是周末，他们有一万个理由赖在床上，但首先，Logan得先叫Scott起来。年长男人坏笑一下，捏住年轻恋人的鼻子。

 

Scott先是摇了摇头企图躲开他，随即毫无章法地试图打开他的手。最后，年轻人发出长串呻吟，挣扎着醒了过来。跟寻常人比，Scott的瞳色要浅些。Logan知道他眼睛有些畏光，便撑起身子，为他挡住部分日光。但这么一来，两个人之间的距离也就拉近了不少。

 

Logan清楚地观察到，Scott原本还迷茫的双眼，随着他的靠近一下子清明了不少。双颊泛起的红色一路延伸到了耳尖。

 

“嘿，”Logan凑上去亲了亲他的鼻尖，“早安。”

 

“早安。”Scott飞速亲了男人的嘴角一下，立马退回安全距离。

 

“你今天有什么安排吗？”

 

尽管Logan有心推掉一切事情，和Scott赖在酒店里翻云覆雨，可还是得尊重他心上人的意思。Scott回手去摸手机，调至静音的机器承受了太多它不该承受的怒火。

 

【还不回来？你去哪儿了，Scotty？】

 

【别是跟Logan有关系。】

 

【回电话，小弟。】

 

【 ** **SCOTT SUMMERS**** 】

 

是Alex，除了Alex还能有谁？就算Scott不是他的小弟都能知道，Alex Summers现在必然火冒三丈。因为除了这些消息，他还错过了七通来电——七通。

 

【甜蜜的夜晚，嗯哼？】——是Jean。

 

【所以，什么时候结婚？】——是Ororo。

 

【记得戴套。】——Raven？！

 

【春宵一夜抵你哥的怒火中烧？祝你好运，Scotty。】——Peter。

 

Scott懊恼地呻吟一声，自暴自弃地把手机扔在一边重新缩回被子里。Logan好笑地亲吻他的额头，随即意识到恋爱中的自己简直傻到冒泡。就连Scott皱起鼻子的小动作，他都觉得可爱无比。

 

“又是你哥哥？”

 

见对方一脸哀怨地默认了，Logan也了然地点点头。追到Scott之前，说他与自己的大舅哥之间可谓是有不共戴天之仇也不夸张；但追到Scott后，Logan茅塞顿开，Logan恍然大悟，Logan（单方面）决定与Alex同仇敌忾，捍卫（他们的）Scott。

 

“你今天有什么安排吗？Laura呢？”

 

Logan耸耸肩：“Victor会照顾她的，放心，丫头把他治得服服帖帖的。”

 

话音刚落，Howlett先生的手机就欢快地唱了起来。Logan拿起来一看，正是他说被自己丫头治得服服帖帖的Victor。

 

“喂？”Logan看了眼Scott，把 _ _有话快说有屁快放__ 几个字咽了下去，“什么事？”

 

但老Victor是何许人也，就冲Logan的态度，他就知道事情绝对不是自己的小弟弟酒吧猎艳夜不归宿这么简单。于是Victor露出了一个柴郡猫式笑容：“替我向Summers老师问好，Jimmuy boy。”

 

“什么？！”

 

但赶在Howlett先生痛骂自己的老哥之前，电话那头就传来了一阵鸡飞狗跳的噪音。约摸二十秒后，Howlett家千金的声音中气十足地传了过来，活像是Logan开了免提。

 

“你和未来小爸在一起吗？！”

 

“嗯哼，”Logan迟疑道，不确定地看着Scott，“是、是吧。”

 

他们刚确定恋爱关系，饶是Logan这么厚的脸皮，也不好意思拿未来小爸来说事。但Scott听得一清二楚，朝他勾勾手指，接过手机。

 

“喂，Laura，是我，我跟你爸爸在一起呢。”

 

“啊！！！！”女孩发出一声高分贝的惊呼，兴奋地问道，“你们是在一张床上吗？”

 

“嗯哼，”Scott挑起眉，不确定地看着Logan，“是、是吧。”

 

“你们要结婚了对吗！”

 

Scott差点挂了电话。

 

 

 

“都是Victor的错，”Logan心虚地解释道，“一定是他给Laura灌输了奇怪的思想。”

 

Scott点点头表示自己在听，神情要多敷衍就有多敷衍。他眼观六路耳听八方，既关注着坐在购物车里的Laura，又得帮着心不在焉推车的Logan把控一下方向。而当Laura伸长手臂去够货架上高出她能力之外处的商品时，Scott总会及时帮她拿下来。

 

两个人自打那通令人尴尬的电话过后，就默契地从床两边起身，穿好自己的衣服去浴室整理自己。随后回到了Howlett的家宅，一个教训自己的哥哥，一个教育未来女儿。

 

Victor被一脚踢出家门，目送着准一家三口坐着Logan的皮卡去超市购物。

 

“所以说都是Victor的错。”Logan总结道。

 

Scott无奈地叹了口气，从小到大他可不敢往Alex身上甩锅——一方面他是个乖孩子，一方面Alex永远会为了他的小弟弟主动背锅。

 

“好了，Logan，”Scott亲了男人的嘴角，“我没有生气，只是结婚有点儿太快了。”

 

Howlett先生松了一口气，这倒是真的——结婚这事跟被强塞了一个孩子没什么选择权不同，Logan不希望Scott觉得自己和Laura是被强塞给他的。他定然不会让别人从自己这里抢走Scott，但是也不希望年轻人觉得这是个负担——甜蜜，但是沉重的负担。

 

“没事，我们可以慢慢来。”

 

听见Logan这么说，Scott看上去也像是松了口气，Howlett先生不知为何，突然有些失落。

 

“我们去买冰淇淋吧，爸爸。”

 

Laura趁着两个大人说话的时候，跑去冷藏区看了半天。Scott是有些反对她在换牙期间吃甜食的，所以Laura拉住了Logan的袖子摇了摇，眨巴着她的大眼睛。

 

于是傻爸爸乐呵呵地跟着去了，Scott打量着手里的两种商品，表示自己会在这里等。

 

然而等二人回来的时候，却看见Scott正和一位穿着白色露背连衣裙，身材妙曼长相动人的女士相谈甚欢。女人一头金发，踩着亮闪闪的高跟鞋，似乎比钻石还要耀眼。两个人站在一起谈笑，已经引来不少侧目。

 

丫头目瞪口呆，在被自家小爸的魅力折服之际，也涌起了对女人的敌意。于是她皱起脸冲过去，一把抱住Scott的大腿。

 

两个人都被吓了一跳，Scott摸摸Laura的头，看向走过来的Logan，随即介绍道：“Emma，这是Logan和他女儿laura。这是Emma，是我的......”

 

“前女友。”

 

Laura抢答道，她已经和学校里的孩子们把Scott的情感生活摸得差不多了。Emma是Scott和Jean分手后唯一确定关系的人，大孩子们说他们俩是天雷勾地火——Laura想了想那场面，觉得幸好两个人分手了。

 

“没错，前女友，”Emma捏了捏女孩的脸，挑起金色的眉毛，“但也可能是现女友哦。”

 

Emma不同于沉稳内敛的Jean，也不同于咋呼乱叫的Victor，Laura第一次遇到这样的对手，而Logan只有和这样的人上床的无用经验。

 

“不行！”小丫头惊叫道，“你不能做我小爸的女朋友！”

 

Emma哈哈笑开，Scott红了脸。Logan自诩是个经历过大场面的成年人，没办法掺和到这场属于女性的、并不势均力敌的闹剧里。

 

“小爸？你爸爸和Scott结婚了吗？”

 

Logan突然觉得心口一窒，Laura则扁起了嘴。她是个坚强过头的孩子，虽然不会因为这个就哭出来，但确实心里难受得不行。最后还是Scott出来打圆场，他拍了拍Emma的肩膀：“好了，你就别逗孩子了。”

 

女人抛了个媚眼：“都听你的，Scott。”

 

Scott咳了一声，催促道：“你不是还有事吗，先去忙吧。”

 

Emma看了Scott一眼，略有些责备的意思。分手是Emma提的，因为她看出Scott在这段情感中的摇摆不定，但这从来都不代表她放弃这个男人了。但看Scott今日的反应，她也清楚自己已经彻底被退出竞争了。所以Emma抓住最后的机会，亲昵地凑近Scott吻了他的面颊，眼睛却看着自己的情敌：“你可要加把劲儿啊，Logan。”

 

说完，她还潇洒地拍了下Scott的屁股。

 

被前女友调戏了一番的人民教师红了脸，摸着自己的鼻头无用地掩饰着。Laura抱着胳膊板起小脸，Scott只好把她抱起来。他回头看了一眼Logan，男人一反常态地没有龇牙表现出占有欲，而是一副忧心忡忡的表情站在原地。

 

Scott耸耸肩，既然Logan不发作，那么他就......多一事不如少一事地不去安慰对方了吧。

 

Howlett先生忧心忡忡，Howlett曾经先生对自己的魅力很有自信，Howlett先生现在对自己的魅力没那么有自信了。

 

 

——TBC——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我每次更文之间有那么长的时间间隔吗......  
> 陷入痴呆沉思......


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

 

 

“所以还有一个叫Emma的女人？”Rouge用指头点着嘴唇，“那个词怎么说来着，Summers老师真是红颜祸水。”

 

Laura皱起眉，她依稀记得这个词好像不是这么用的，但比起自己小爸的归属问题，一个词用得对不对好像也没什么关系了。

 

自打上次分别后，本以为万事俱备只欠东风的Howlett一家突然陷入了紧张的气氛。一家之主Logan确实听自家闺女说过Scott有很多追求者以及潜在追求者，但凭借自身的魅力，Logan从没把女孩的话当回事。但和Emma的第一次交锋就险些落败后，Logan清楚地意识到，Scott前伴侣团的实力也许远超他的想象。

 

一个Jean Grey就已经刷新了他对才貌双全的认识，更别提还有Alex和Erik这两只拦路虎了。

 

Howlett先生三十五岁的人生里，还从来没未感情问题发过愁。连着几天在晚饭后跑出去喝闷酒，就连Wade Wilson垃圾话一般的建议，他都竖起一只耳朵来听了——毕竟，Wilson先生是和Parker先生结婚了的人生赢家。

 

大人这样。Laura自然是跟着干着急。

 

女孩对处理这样的情感问题毫无头绪，尽管总是和Rouge、Bobby和John他们混在一起，可几个小大人终究还是孩子。

 

John把玩着打火机——从Summers老师手里逃过一劫——不以为然地耸耸肩：“我爸爸和我妈妈也常吵架，但只要他们睡在一张床上，那就早晚会和好。”

 

Bobby一把抢过朋友手中的危险物品，少年老成一般地皱起眉头。John不以为然地嗤笑一声，嘲弄他只是想在小女友面前装乖宝宝。Rouge红着脸嗔了John一句，同时有些不好意思地看向Bobby。然而Bobby并没有发现女孩的小动作，他的注意力全然放在John身上。Rouge叹了口气，不知为何，Laura觉得这样的配置有些似曾相识。

 

“他们已经在一张床上睡过了。”

 

此话一出，就连还在打闹的John和Bobby都停下了动作，三个人齐刷刷地看向Laura，而女孩只能硬着头皮抄起手臂，伸出一条腿挑眉，做出了Logan的经典动作。

 

“嗯哼，有什么问题吗？”

 

Rouge嗷地一声叫起来，John和Bobby倒是看上去有些不好意思——他们确实知道Laura的爸爸在追Summers老师，但听到如此劲爆的第一手消息倒是始料不及的。

 

“咳咳，”Bobby清清嗓子，“没什么问题，Laura。”

 

“是啊，”John干巴巴地补充道，“一点儿问题都没有。”

 

唯一的问题就是，Rouge当天放学，就把这件事告诉了她的妈妈。而后者难掩兴奋，燃烧起熊熊的八卦之情把这件事同关系要好的家长分享了起来。这消息一传十、十传百，第二天中午，Howlett先生便收到了Summers老师的短信。

 

 

 

__为什么班上_ _ **_**_所有_ ** _ ** __学生的家长都知道我们睡过了！？_ _

 

__还有家长特意进到学校里面来_ _ **_**_恭喜_ ** _ ** __我！_ _

__

__还有人问我进展到哪步了什么时候_ _ **_**_结婚_ ** _ ** __？！_ _

__

Logan的手机贴着大腿接连震动起来，他滑出底盘，摘掉了充满油渍的手套，先是喝了口水，才不急不慌地从裤兜里掏出手机。然而屏幕上的三连质问短信，差点儿让他把水喷出去。

 

众所周知，Howlett先生最近并不好过。和Summers老师的恋情没什么进展，而Stryker最近又接了个大活，忙得他有时候把Laura接回家吃完饭还要回来加班。

 

可今天，冰雪消融，春暖花开。在Logan眼中，就连不赞同地看着他在工作时间玩手机的Stryker，似乎都变得面容慈悲了起来。他靠在身后的桌子上，交叠着两条长腿给Scott回短信。Howlett先生穿着白色的工字背心，肩膀上蹭了几块油污。他姿态随意、神情洒脱，透露出一丝漫不经心的喜悦，以及实打实的性感。乍一看，说不定会以为这是哪家的超模正猫在车库里拍时尚大片。

 

Wilson先生“哇哦”了一声，悄悄拍下了Logan发给自己的小丈夫Peter——他最近都没拍到什么像样的照片，Wade觉得Logan并不是什么在意自己肖像权的人。

 

__等等，瘦子，我可不是什么妇女之友。_ _

__

__再说我们也确实睡过了，还是你不想让别人知道？_ _

__

现在是午休时间，Howlett先生的短信几乎刚发出去，那边的Scott就发来了回信——感谢科技。

 

__我并不是不想让别人知道，但是......好吧，只是我学生的家长都知道了，让我_ _ **_**_有些_ ** _ ** __不知所措。_ _

__

__而且你不要再和Victor一起教坏Laura了。_ _

__

Larua？Logan挑起眉毛，自家丫头这几天都表现得很乖巧，他还以为对方这是感受到了自己的不容易，没想到她原来跑去Scott那边下手了——干得漂亮，丫头，不愧是爸爸的好女儿！

 

__好的好的，Summers老师，一定遵照你的指示好好教育Victor。_ _

__

他想了想，转而删掉了后半句话，改成 _ _也许你可以亲自上门教育他。__

__

然而这次他等了又等，依旧没有等到Summers老师的回复。Howlett先生耸耸肩，他自然知道自己的男朋友脸皮有多薄。思绪至此，他又想到Scott 上次一脸淡定地带他去买润滑剂却躲在厕所里谷歌该怎么做的事。

 

Logan再度轻笑出声，这次，Stryker可丝毫没给他面子地一脚踹了上去。

 

可到了下午，就在汽修厂的几个男人蹲在门口喝冰镇啤酒享受难得的休息时间——Logan和Victor在争论该由谁去接Laura的时候，摩托车的轰鸣声由远及近。

 

他们都是干这行的，光是听声音就知道这辆车的主人对它爱护有加。

 

流线型的黑色车身十分亮眼，骑手穿着牛仔裤和夹克，戴着黑色的头盔。在他身后，还有一个穿着牛仔服的小孩。

 

车子在男人们面前停下，车手停稳车子，小孩子自己灵活地跳了下来。。车手一脚踩地，一脚跨下车子，双腿修长，臀部挺翘。他摘下头盔，露出凌乱的棕发。那双浅色的眼睛在阳光下近乎透明，棱角分明的脸俊美无比。

 

Wilson先生再度“哇哦”了一声，悄悄拍下了Scott发给自己的小丈夫Peter——如果Logan的照片都能上杂志，那于情于理他的相好也得上。

 

“爸爸！”

 

Laura大叫一声，飞身扑进Logan怀里，叭叭在他脸上亲了两口。Victor酸了，Dukes酸了，就连人生赢家Wilson先生也有些酸了。

 

“你要来一个吗？这半边是留给你的。”

 

Howlett先生单手抱起自家丫头，朝着Scott伸出空着的那只手。Scott自然是不可能像Larua那样飞扑上去，可明眼人都瞧见了他发红的耳尖和脸颊，而这，竟然让青年看上去更加俊美了。

 

这下子，就连黄金单身汉Zero都酸了。

 

“你还没下班？”

 

Scott摸摸鼻尖，有些生硬地转移话题。Laura被Logan放下，正抱着爸爸的腿朝她的Victor叔叔咯咯笑。在女孩眼里，今天就连她一向烦人的老Victor叔叔都顺眼了起来。

 

“下了下了，”Logan一把扯下身上的半袖工作服露出背心，“现在就回家吧。”

 

另一位Howlett先生挑起眉毛：“Jimmy，Stryker说......”

 

“Stryker说你今天得加班，”Logan把背心塞到哥哥怀里，“所以你今晚别回家了。”

 

“天——”Victor一脚急刹咽下了脏话，“你要记得家里还有个孩子！”

 

Logan推着Laura的后脑勺往前走，空着的那只手懒洋洋地比了个中指。老Victor看着自家老弟带着女儿上了那辆皮卡，而他年轻俊美的小男朋友像只雄鹿般骑着漂亮的摩托跟着车子往家开——现在还算他家——但估计很快就没有他的一席之地了。

 

姗姗来迟的Stryker一开门就瞧见自己的下属都傻呆呆地望向远方，不由得感到一个头两个大。然而他再度定睛一看，却发现人群中少了Logan的身影。

 

汽修店的黑心老板叉起腰：“Logan呢？”

 

然而并没有人搭理他。

 

Stryker清清嗓子：“我问你们Logan呢？”

 

Wilson眨眨眼睛，一脸真诚地问道：“谁是Logan？”

 

然而Stryker直接无视了他，放狠话道：“如果他又早退了，那我看他是真的不需要这份工作了。Logan到底去哪了？”

 

Victor耸耸肩：“谁知道呢，也许他要给Scott整个世界？”

 

“不，”Dukes摇摇头深情道，“对他而言有Scott和Laura的地方就是整个世界了。”

 

“嗯哼，”Wade故作认真地说，“也许有时候Laura不应该出席，你们知道的，总有那么几个少儿不宜的场面，比如——”

 

“Wade，”Zero打断他，“别让我想到你和你丈夫是怎么翻云覆雨的。”

 

Stryker皱起眉，他有点儿跟不上年轻人们的节奏，他们是突然就开起车来了吗？他挠挠头，决定从最基本的问题开始问起，虽然他心里有了大致的答案。毕竟Logan嘛，身边可从来都不缺伴。

 

“Scott是谁？”

 

“是Laura的老师。”

 

“什么？！”Stryker觉得自己老了，“师生恋？”

 

“不是，”Victor用一种看傻子的眼神看他，“Scott那是Larua的老师，Logan是Laura的爸爸。”

 

“哦，”Stryker点点头，然后又觉得自己老了，“Logan搞了他女儿的老师？！”

 

Victor、Dukes、Wade和Zero痛心疾首地点点头：“是的，他搞了他女儿的老师。”

 

 

——END——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯，是的，完结了  
> 不想把这篇写得太过世俗，类似必须得结婚才算HE什么的  
> 而且这篇文我自己给它的定位是轻喜剧，如果真的写的话能写100回（别信  
> 我个人是觉得写到这里就可以了，不知道大家是怎么看的  
> 谢谢你们一直在期待、等待这篇文，也谢谢你们的喜爱和支持  
> 翻了翻竟然有的脑洞本，发现上面还有四个狼队的脑洞  
> 不确定接下来关于狼队的计划是什么  
> 最后，写这篇文的初衷是想让像我一样被狼3虐到的小伙伴高兴起来，没想到因为自己的拖沓竟然一路写到了老狐狸的X男完结。不知不觉竟然和大家一起走过了如此之久  
> 我想我会一直爱他们


End file.
